Sentinel of My Heart
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Stephanie realizes that she needs to be a bit more guarded with her heart while dealing with Ranger. BABE HEA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet!

* * *

I'm sitting here in my cousins bail bonds office, chatting with my friends/coworkers. In case you're wondering what kind of work I do in a bail bonds office, I am a bail enforcement agent. Think Dog the Bounty Hunter, but with a lot less grace and a lot more accidents. My name is Stephanie Plum; I'm 28 years old, at least for a few more days. I have brown unruly curly hair and blue eyes, gotta love those Italian Hungarian genes.

As I was saying I'm chatting with my friends, Connie Rosolli our office manager and Lula our file clerk. We were discussing our plans for a girl's night out a.k.a my birthday celebration on Saturday.

Lula makes a realization "White girl we've gotta make this the be all to end all party, we celebrating the beginning of your last year in yo 20's"

"wadda ya mean" the great thing with Lula and Connie they can understand me with my mouth filled with Boston Crème donuts YUM.

"Girl youse gonna turn 29, after that you'll be in yo 30's" she states like it's a no brainer.

"Lula don't remind me you're starting to sound like my mother 'you need to quit your job and marry Joe, your not getting any younger. You don't want to be raising your kids when your in your 60's do you?' I swear if it wasn't for her desserts then she'd never see me. It's not like I would even consider marrying Joe after the Barnyard incident, not to mention what ever diseases he now has on his dick because of Joyce." The girls just nod their heads in unison they had already heard about me walking in on Joe and Joyce on the dining room table two months ago. I swear that bitch just can't screw on a bed.

Connie pips up with her own realization "What about Ranger? There is enough heat between the two of you to melt the North Pole."

Ah, the two men in my life and the bane of my existence, Ranger, Joe and Joyce. I'll start with the bane, Joyce Barnhardt, my nemeses since grade school. The reason for my divorce from Dickie Orr, who she also did on the dining room table, she is now linked to my permanent off status with my on again off again boyfriend Joe Morelli. I should have known with my childhood experience with him that this is how we would end. Then there is Ranger, his real name is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. He's my mentor, friend, partner, sometimes boss, one time lover and the love of my life. As he has told me in the past one direct way or other non direct ways his life doesn't lend it's self to relationships. But this doesn't stop him from kissing and flirting with me, although I really haven't done much to discourage him. Can't blame me he is a Cuban Sex God.

I just sigh, "Ranger isn't interested in a commitment with me, and he just thinks that all I want is the 'Burg way of life. He doesn't get that the thought of marriage, 2.5 kids and the white picket fences breaks me out into hives. Besides he's been in the wind for the past 6 months." just as if finish that last thought out loud I get the tingly feeling at the base of my neck. That means only one thing Ranger is here. As I look up I see him standing near the front door with his arms crossed over his chest while he leans against the wall.

"Babe" just him saying that plus the wolf grin on his beautiful face is enough to melt me straight to the core.

"Welcome back Ranger" I try to put as much calm and cool persona as I can.

"Do you got a moment?" the way he says this is more like a command rather then a request, especially as he puts his hand to the small of my back to guide me out the door and into the back alley.

As we get to the alley he has pressed me into the brick wall and is kissing me so that my ever loving mind is going right out of my head. Once he has moved from my lips to down to my neck he states "now that is the start of the welcome back that I was hoping for."

I just whisper "I am glad your back, I've missed you."

"I've got a job for you if your interested." he just runs his hands up and down my arms.

I put my hands on his chest and try to give a slight push, just trying to give me a little thinking space between us. "Got the 5 W's for me?" He just raises his eye brow. I give him my attempt at a smirk "you know Who, What, Where, When and Why."

"Why don't you come up to seven tonight and I'll brief you. But Babe you should plan on an all-nighter" and gives me his wolf smirk again. Damn that man can ruin a pair of panties in less then 2 seconds, with just the thought of him in his apartment on the seventh floor in his building, with the awesomeness that is his sheets, again YUM!

"Ok Batman how about I'll see you at seven on seven?" and I just give him a bright smile.

After he leaves and I've gotten my files from Connie without to much of an interrogation from the gossip queens on what just happened in the alley it dawns on me. How am I going to keep my distance from him tonight to keep my sanity and heart safe? I can't keep kissing him without wanting to jump him and I can't jump him and be just another one night stand. I want a future with him and I'll be damned if I keep letting him use my love for him with a condom instead of a ring. Not that I need the ring, just need to have more then he wants to give. I'm just walking this very fine line of what he is willing to give and what I need, I'm going to have to be the sentinel of my heart.

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet!

Chapter 2

It was 3 p.m. By the time I got Mooner picked-up and re-bonded that left me with 4 hours to come up with a game plan for tonight plus get my self ready to see Ranger. There is only one thing I can do in this VERY short time frame. Grab a Tastykake and assume the thinking position. Where to start? I guess the best is if I review what I already know.

I am in love with Ranger.

Ranger loves me 'in his own way' which includes a condom.

With just a smirk and/or a smile my panties are ruined.

When he takes me in his arms I feel completely safe.

When he kisses me I am in his control.

So step one is to maintain physical distance. I need my own deterrence, no shaved legs, granny panties and wear the most unflattering clothes I own. I'm going to get my own 'distraction outfit' for tonight. I wonder if a roll in the garbage before hand might help... Hmmmm No maybe not then he might suggest taking a shower, and after our one night together I know how good he is in a shower. Not to mention that I would be using his shower gel, yummy Bulgari. No Plum get out of that train of thought, no good will come.

If step one is physical distance step two should be emotional distance. Son of a bitch how in the hell am I suppose to maintain an emotional distance from the man I love and not let him figure out what I'm doing? UGH yup that's what I to figure out, time for another Tasytkake. Taking a deep calming breath, I guess I'm learning something with all those panic attacks I have, who knew. Ok back on track how do I reign in my emotions? A blank face would help, but just because I've learned the deep breathing techniques I've yet to master the blank face or the one eye brow for that matter. Damn I'm getting side tracked again. Hey maybe that's it distraction, or maybe deference would be better. Change the subject when it's getting too much, side track what we are talking about. I can work with that I just need some topics to pull from: Julie, stories of my latest skips, and recent gossip of the Merry Men. Worst comes to worst I can just tell him of Grandma's latest escapades. Eek.

Wow its 6 o'clock already, time to get my distraction on and since a shower is so not what is needed, I've already save time. I go through my lingerie drawer and have to dig all the way down to the bottom to find my granny panties add in a mixed matched sports bra and there is no feeling sexy with this as a possibility of what he will see me in. It is a good thing I haven't done laundry my fat jeans are in them; hey they pass the smell test for this evening event. As I'm rooting through my closet looking for a top I know I should put that sweater Mom got me for Christmas last year, no one looks good in puce, what was she thinking? Last but not least shoes, no FMPs for me tonight, at least my toes will be happy. My CAT boots are definitely not a come and get me big boy type of shoes. Looking in the mirror I try to tame my hair at least into a ponytail, it's just a mess after day put and about and lying in my thinking position. I look into the mirror and my mascara has half worn off and half dripped down my face. I clean it up a little, but it still leaves me with smudges around my eyes. I evaluate myself one last time and decided this is as good as it gets. Wow that is just a sad feeling. Nope got to suck it up and get going. I throw a couple of grapes in Rex's cage and ask him to say a prayer for me as I grab my purse and head out.

I don't roll in the garbage dumpster but I decide to walk slowly by it as I get to my latest p.o.s. of a car. As I'm driving towards Haywood I just take those deep calming breaths and go over my plan again distract and defer. I just chant to myself as I fob myself into the parking garage 'I can do it' after I get into the elevator I realize that I'm trying NOT to do 'it'. Ok back to calming breaths as I walk off the elevator and get to his door. As it opens Ranger looks me up and down, tilts one eye brow and just says "Babe".

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 2_

_I don't roll in the garbage dumpster but I decide to walk slowly by it as I get to my latest p.o.s. of a car. As I'm driving towards Haywood I just take those deep calming breaths and go over my plan again distract and defer. I just chant to myself as I fob myself into the parking garage 'I can do it' after I get into the elevator I realize that I'm trying NOT to do 'it'. Ok back to calming breaths as I walk off the elevator and get to his door. As it opens Ranger looks me up and down, tilts one eye brow and just says "Babe"._

* * *

Chapter 3

I just look up at him give him a little grin. "Hi ya Ranger."

He just shakes his head and states, "Come in, Ella has already been here and has set out dinner."

"Oh Ella dinner, yum" I just lick my lips in anticipation.

Ranger just smirks and asks "Would you like some wine?

"Um no, I'll have a soda." I can't be impaired and keep my plan of distract & defer on tonight.

Eyebrow raised "Sure, go into the dining room and I'll be right in with our drinks"

As I walk into the room my mouth just hangs open, and for just a moment I am regretting my outfit. The table that is normally in there has been removed and there is just a table for two that has been set, there are flowers in the center piece with candle on either side of the flowers.

Ranger walks in behind me and just lifts my chin with his index finger to close my mouth. "Babe you'll catch flies if you keep that open long enough, unless there is something else you were hoping to catch"

I blink twice and say quickly "You bet there is Batman, the only thing that I want is Ella's fabulous cooking." As I sat down at the gorgeous table I asked "So what's the job?"

"Steph how about we just enjoy dinner and then we will discuss business?"

I warily agree "Sounds like a plan."

Ranger places the caprese salad on the table. I'm astounded that he's going to eat a salad that doesn't consist of rabbit food. I moan as I take the perfect bite of tomato, mozzarella, basil, E.V.O.O. (extra virgin olive oil) and balsamic vinegar.

"What do you have planned for your birthday?" Ranger asks as he shifts in his seat.

"Well the girls are taking me out for the night for a little dinner and dancing on Saturday night." I giggle.

He just laughs "That sounds like it could be dangerous for Trenton, is it just going to be you, Lula and Connie?"

"No, Mary-Lou is making Lenny stay with the boys so she's gonna hang with us all night. She hasn't had a night out in a while so this should fun to watch her let loose." Mary-Lou Stankovic has been my best friend since we were in the bassinets in the hospital when we were born. She married Lenny right after high school a year later they extended their family with their first of three sons.

"That sounds like an invitation Babe, are you asking me to attend?" he asks as he just gives his 200 watt smile.

I don't know how to respond, he's not being his usual man of mystery with me he is being very attentive. This has me a bit wary of how to continue "Well, I know you just got back but I don't want to keep you from your Rangeman duties." Rangeman is his security company, he lets me work here from time to time when there isn't much work from my cousin.

He just looked a little disappointed; wow he isn't even trying to shield himself behind his blank face. What is this twilight world that I've seem to find myself in? I try to cover quickly "But if you want to come I'm sure the rest of the Merry Men would come so you don't have to hang with just a bunch of girls." The Merry Men are what I affectionately have named the men that work for him. I have my favorites: Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Manny, Ram, Zip and Hector. But all the guys that work for Ranger are honorable men and have helped me time and time again. I can't help feel like they are all my big brothers.

He smiles again "Ok Babe, I'll have Tank spread the word, where are you going?"

"Well the night has a bit of a Latin Theme so dinner is at El Diablo and dancing is at the new salsa club Iguana."

"Babe if you don't mind I have a suggestion there is a dinner/club that's a bit out of Trenton that I would love to take you to so that we can celebrate your birthday. Would you mind if I take you and everyone there instead? Of coarse I'll take care of all the planning and transportation." I'm blown away again thankfully Ranger brings out the next course which is sausage alfredo with linguine. I look over and he is having the same as me.

I can't help my lost expression "What happened to the body being a temple?"

"I figured that if Ella was cooking and it is one of your favorite meals I would enjoy it with you. So what do you say to my idea?" this man has no idea of what he's doing to me, sitting there with flowing conversation, inquiring about me and eating my favorite meal with me.

I must have still have looked lost because he follows it up with a "Please."

He just hit me with the please how else am I suppose to respond to that? "Well if you're sure you don't mind taking care of the plans and it's still in the same theme I'm sure the girls won't mind. Do you think the Merry Men will be interested?"

"Babe my men love you and will be thrilled that you would spend part of your birthday with them."

"Oh I love the guys of coarse I would spend it with them, I feel bad abut not inviting them in the first place." I look down a little sheepishly.

"Babe you don't have to feel bad, you were planning a girl's night out I am sure they never felt slighted."

I figure since he's not himself tonight I would change the subject on him "So Batman how was the 'wind' this last time? Did you save the world instead of Gotham?"

"Well, I can't get into details but it was a very successful mission. I got everything done, dotted all my I's and crossed all my t's."

We sit in silence, well as much silence as there can be while I enjoy Ella's cooking. Ranger gets up and clears our plates and asks if I'm ready for dessert, boy am I. So I just nod. I need some fortification and sugar sounds like the best solution to keeping my hormones in check while Ranger is being so unguarded. He sits a large slice of triple chocolate cake for me and a small sliver of a slice down for him and just looks at me. "Babe I think you and I need to talk."

Oh thank God, we can talk about the job, maybe I will be able to gather my wits about me "Ok so what are the details about the job?"

"No Stephanie, this discussion is about you and me."

Shit, maybe this outfit wasn't such a great idea if he's about to tell me he's no longer interested. He hasn't tried to kiss me since I got here and he hasn't been his usual self. I'm just confused so I look down and whisper, "ok."

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't added a chapter since Friday, my excuse is that I was in Major Mom Mode. Which is different the everyday Mom Mode. Saturday was Prom; Sunday was Mother's Day and yesterday was doctor appointments. I will hopefully have this story complete before I go into Major Mom Mode again in a few weeks. I hope y'all had a great weekend! So with out further ado here is Chapter 4 the 'talk'.

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 3_

_"No Stephanie, this discussion is about you and me."_

_Shit, maybe this outfit wasn't such a great idea if he's about to tell me he's no longer interested. He hasn't tried to kiss me since I got here and he hasn't been his usual self. I'm just confused so I look down and whisper, "ok."_

Chapter 4

Oh God we need to 'talk', those words never end in a fairy tale happily ever after. This is it, no more Ranger kisses, no more 'proud of you Babe', and no more best friend. A tear just rolls down my cheek as Ranger grabs my hand and lifts me from my chair. He starts to guide me to the sofa in the living room.

"Babe, just sit here while I clean off the table." I just nod.

So cleaning the table is more important then ending our friendship. I just can't wrap my head around all of this. First he has always been my support, my best friend. Then he melts my insides with his kisses. That's all before tonight, where there haven't been any kisses but instead he is actively engaging in conversation and wanting to plan my birthday celebration. Ok so maybe he isn't breaking up our friendship. Why would he want to do that and plan an outing with all of my friends? I've got to stop freaking out, time to pull out my deep calming breaths.

That's when my 'burg manners kick in I get up and walk back into the dining room and ask "Hey do you need any help? I may not be able to cook but I can do clean up with the best of them."

The table has been cleaned, so I walk into the kitchen and that has already been cleaned. Ranger isn't in either place. I walk back into the living room thinking that we have passed each other but he isn't there either. I look into his office but nope no sight of the man in black. Finally I go into my favorite room of his apartment, his bedroom. As I walk in I don't see him, I look further into the room and he is in his closet with his safe opened. He looks up and raises an eyebrow.

I backed up "I'm sorry you wanted me to stay in the living room, but I thought I would help you clean up and then I couldn't find you so I just started looking and then I find you here with your safe open. I didn't mean to snoop I just was looking..." I am so nervous about this talk he wants to have with me.

He starts to chuckle "Babe its ok, I just needed to grab something before we started to talk, I don't mind you being in here. Why don't you sit on the bed and I'll finish up."

I shake my head no, "No that's ok I will just go back into the, living room and wait for you." Physical distance is a must, there is no way that I sitting on his bed will keep physical distance, just the opposite, I will just want to curl up on top of him and have my way with him. Nope best thing to do is sound the bugle and retreat. With that in mind I sit on a chair instead of the sofa, can't snuggle in the chair as easily as the sofa.

He walks back into the room holding a thick folder. I ask him, "is that about the job?" I just hope that we can talk about 'us' later.

He smiles at me "No Babe, this is about you and I, after we talk about that I'll tell you about the job."

Ranger hands me the folder as he lets go of the folder he takes my hand that now has the folder pulls me up and guides me to the sofa. He sits down and has me sit on his lap. I try to get back up and he says "Please stay, I have missed you and I would like just to hold you while we talk."

How in the hell am I suppose to say no to that so I just nod my consent. He let's out a sigh and says "I am sure you are wondering what's in the folder, so why don't you take a look."

I just think to myself, yup the thoughts of the folder went straight out the window as soon as I sat in your lap. I shake my head take a few of my calming breaths and look down to the folder in my hands. The first thing I notice that it has the U.S. Army seal on the front and is stamped with top secret and classified. The tab on the side of the folder states ' Mañoso, Ricardo C. USA, Col 0573'. I look up at Ranger and ask "What is this?"

He looks me in the eye and says "This is my full military record."

"But it says this is top secret and classified I shouldn't be looking at this, it shouldn't be in my hands, it shouldn't be in the same room as me." I tried to get back up and he just held me.

"It is ok, I trust you with the contents." He says this while just looking into my eyes.

"But why are you... How did they... I don't understand."

"Babe, I will explain all of that after you read a bit of it at least the first section." He just points to the folder.

"Ranger I haven't even open it and I don't understand what it says." I start to feel a headache coming on with all of the confusion.

"What are you having problems with?" he asks so calmly I am really envious on how peaceful he seems with the conversation while I am riddled with question after question.

"The tab, what's USA and COL? What are the numbers 0573?" So let the questions begin, ha he asked for it.

"USA stands for United States Army that is the branch I served in. COL was my rank, Colonel and 0573 is the last four of my social security number."

"What do you mean served and was those are past tense?" still not helping on the confusion here Ranger, just opening up more questions for me.

"Yes, open the folder and read the first section." He just points to the folder again.

I open the folder and start reading the first section as he tells me to and it is some military form on it 'DD FORM 214 Certificate of Release or Discharge from Active Duty.' "This form it says your released or discharged from active duty but you weren't active duty were you?"

"No Babe, I wasn't in typical active duty, but I was in a special category and the military didn't have a typical form to fill out for me so they used this one, that's why I was gone for so long this last time. They were lots of red tape to figure out on how to end my contract with them." He just rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"I'm sorry Ranger I'm just not getting what you're trying to tell me. You weren't active duty, but you had a contract and this is stating that what you no longer have one?"

"Yes that is exactly what it says I have been honorably discharged from my contract with the United States Army. I no longer have to go 'in the wind'."

Ok, so maybe I understand this folder but I still have questions, "No longer have to does that mean you might want to?"

"I still have an option; it would be case by case situation. My involvement may just be as a consultant or I may actually go back undercover. The choice is mine. "

"Why are you showing me this? What does this have to do with you and me?" I look between the folder and him.

"I have some things I want to say and I know your going to have questions and comments. I am asking you for the chance to say what I want to say uninterrupted. Will you please allow me to do that Babe?" he has no blank face his look is just pleading with me to give him a chance to talk.

He is playing dirty, asking me not to interrupt by using please so I just nod.

"I owe you some explanations of things I have told you in the past and apologies of how I have treated you." I start to fidget. "No Stephanie, please just listen. I have told you that my life didn't lend itself into a relationship, which it didn't when I had no choice but go 'in the wind' but now that it is an option instead of a constant. I am more available to a relationship. However there is still the threat of my enemies both from my time in the service and through Rangeman. I have told you that my love came with a condom and not a ring, while I am still wary of having more children and getting married the ideas of both have possibilities for me." He takes a breath and it looks like he is trying to gather his thoughts or is letting what he is telling me sink in.

He is right I just have more questions why is telling me this, is it so that he can go find someone else? He continues "I owe you so many apologies; I have pushed you away, but yet have still tried to keep you close by our activities in the alley. While I will never regret every kiss, every caress, and our one evening we have shared I regret that have pushed you to Morelli. Yes, I heard about Joe and Joyce and I am so sorry. I will never begin to make up for any hurt that I have caused directly and indirectly caused you. I will however endeavor to make up for it all and try with everything I have and am to never hurt you again."

He pauses and takes a breath while his moves his hand to my cheek so that I can look him in the eyes and says "Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you in my own way, which is the only way I can love you with my mind, body and soul. I know I am not the easiest man to be with but I am asking you to give me another chance to love you all of you."

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 4 _

_He pauses and takes a breath while his moves his hand to my cheek so that I can look him in the eyes and says "Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you in my own way, which is the only way I can love you with my mind, body and soul. I know I am not the easiest man to be with but I am asking you to give me another chance to love you all of you."_

Chapter 5

WOW, OMFG, SERIOUSLY, WOW... JUST WOW

I can't look away from Ranger's eyes they are telling me everything that his mouth just said. I can't wrap my head around his words, his emotions in those soulful eyes. I don't know what to say, so I just get up from his lap and he let's me. I start pacing the living room trying to comprehend all of this. Then I stop in front of his window and take deep breaths trying to calm myself from the most surreal moment of my life.

The man I love, loves me too, and wants me to let him love me. WOW, that seems to be the only thought that I'm able to hold on to. I don't even realize when he has also stood up and walked over to the window until I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He starts to chuckle when I jump and look at him. "Babe I won't even tell you to be aware of your soundings. But I will ask you to please let me know what you are thinking."

I looked at him bewildered "Ranger the only constant thought I've got is 'WOW'."

He looks concerned back at me "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"I think it's a numb one. Look you know I care for you, more then I can begin to tell you." he gives me his 200 watt smile. "But..."

Ranger interrupts me with a kiss then tells me "No Steph, no buts. This is just you and me, our new beginning."

I sigh and step away from his safe, loving embrace. I need distance I need to figure out everything that has been said tonight from everything I knew from just a few hours ago.

"Not yet, I need some time. You had yours while you pushed me away, now I need mine."

As his blank face drops I yelled "NO!" I couldn't help it; he has shown me that he can talk to me and with me without it and I'll be damn if he is going to start using it again. I walk up to him and caress his face with my hand and try to explain to him. "I am not rejecting you, so please don't go back to your blank face. I had our relationship figured out, I was getting my heart and emotions set in a nice little box." I giggled with the thought of my preparation earlier this evening. "You don't even want to know what I went through today to figure out on how to keep that box closed. Let's just say this outfit while not the best my closet has I figured it had its merits for tonight. I need time. You have said so much tonight, I need to think things through."

He wrapped his arms back around me and asks "Time, not space?"

I sighed and lean into him while I replied "Time and some space"

He chuckled, "Time and some space, but what about dating?"

This man is killing me so I try to give a little more "I'll let you know when as soon as I get a better grasp about tonight."

"May I take you out on one date? The group date for your Birthday please?"

"You exasperated me, I already agreed to your change of plans but yes I will go with you as your date. Just so you know this is the last thing I will agree to tonight." I'm starting to get frustrated; he doesn't understand that I need time.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my date. Are you sure that you won't be agreeing to anything else tonight what about our second topic of conversation tonight, the job?" he just smirks.

I step back and square my shoulders and look him in the eye "I will answer that after you give me some details."

"How about we sit back down? I need to grab the file from my office. If you don't mind I'm going to put my military file away. I would like for you to read it but maybe tonight isn't the time for that, you can get to it anytime you want it will be up here in the safe. Just tell me and I will get it out for you."

WOW, there goes that feeling again. He is giving me access to his military file. And he wants me to read it; I am having trouble coming to terms with this new open Ranger. I just whisper "Ok" I'm totally blown away. While he has left the living room, putting away one file and getting another, I sit on the sofa and go back into my calming deep breathing technique. I close my eyes and try to shake the cob webs away that have seem to fill my brain with all the confusion and stunning revelations tonight.

I shake my head again and take another breath then I open my eyes as I see Ranger standing next to me looking down with a look of concern. I just shrug my shoulders while I extend my hand waiting for the folder. He hands me the folder and sits next to me.

I open the folder and I see Wentworth Country Club, Ranger starts explaining. "This is a new account that we are providing security for this is one of our bigger clients. I had a couple of meetings over the phone with the owner Maximilian Wentworth the Third while I was finishing up my paperwork for the Army. He seems to feel that there is a breech in security. He says there is some money missing and information being leaked. He doesn't have any proof. When he has noticed the money being missing he starts to an internal audit but then the money is found in another account. The information that has been leaked is proprietary, another club Royal Oaks seems to be one step ahead of Wentworth using the same PR ideas. We have already set up all the cameras throughout the club and haven't found anything. However there are no cameras on the golf course or in the spa areas. Since this is such a big account Tank, Bobby and Lester have already been seen at the club and are known to be working for Rangeman. So I need us to go in and do a little observing on how the club is ran and get into the areas that there are no cameras to see if we can find out anything."

I try to take in everything that he is telling me but I'm unsure "Ranger, how are we going to observe? It sounds like a big place, what with spas, golf course and I'm sure it has regular facilities. It isn't like our usual surveillance where we just hunker down in a car."

He gives me his wolf grin "We will be doing a little undercover work we will be Roberto Carlos Muniz and his fiancée Stephanie Marie Palma. With these personas we can get a better look all around, we will be going in as new members."

I hit overload again tonight "I need chocolate, do you have any more of that cake left?"

He just shakes his head "Sure Babe, I'll go get you another slice" and goes to the kitchen to get it.

Have I said WOW lately? I am back to that numb wow feeling again. He loves me, wants me to read his military record and wants to date me. Now he wants to go undercover as an engage couple. I just need to get my feet underneath me, I thought I had this all figured out earlier today but now, I'm so confused. I stand back up and start to pace again, even though an engaged couple is a personal thing this is for Rangeman which means it's for business. Everything else from tonight IS personal and I have already told Ranger that I need time and space so now I just need to deal with this new job.

Ranger hands me the cake and guides me back to the sofa, "Babe, I think I need to explain something about this job. You have the best instincts of any of us at Rangeman and out of everyone I know. You always amaze me on how you find a solution to problems. You have an unconventional thought process that leads us to find the bad guys. Sometimes it is a curse as much as it is a blessing because the bad guys also find you so interesting but I will be with you every step of the way. Even when we go for couples messages." He just grins.

I finish my slice of cake, get up and go to the kitchen to clean up my plate and fork. I start to think of what he has said, we do make a good team together and I know he will never let anything happen to me. Plus how much has he help has he given me through the years? I may not be able to ever repay him I can at least help him out with this. I walk back in to the living room and extend my hand to him and say "Ok I'll do it, when do we get started?

He shakes my hand as he stands up and pulls me into a hug, "Monday at 8 pm there is a meet the new member's party at the club. Sunday will meet and go over the plan in detail."

We stand there a few more moments and I look up at him and kiss his cheek. I pull out of another warm embrace and tell him "I know I have a lot to figure out, and we have a lot to discuss both personally and professionally but I think before anything else is said or done I need to regroup. Let me know what the plans are for tomorrow when you figure them out, and don't forget to let the girls know."

He walks me to the door and before he opens it he gives me another kiss and whispers on my lips "I love you Stephanie, have a good night."

I walk out of his apartment in a full daze not realizing I got into the elevator. I don't remember hitting the down button but the doors open up in the garage, so I walk over to my car and drive home. This man does nothing half assed, but can this all be real after the years of him pushing me away? God Lord, what's next?

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #2 at the end of this chapter!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 5_

_I walk out of his apartment in a full daze not realizing I got into the elevator. I don't remember hitting the down button but the doors open up in the garage, so I walk over to my car and drive home. This man does nothing half assed, but can this all be real after the years of him pushing me away? God Lord, what's next?_

Chapter 6

After a night spent tossing and turning I'm woken up at 6 a.m. I'm wrapped up in a pair of arms that I know belong to Ranger, how else could I feel this safe? He whispers in my ear "Happy Birthday Babe."

I just snuggle deeper into my bed and mumble "too early come back in a few hours when normal people are awake." He doesn't say anything and I drift back off in to lovely sleep land.

I feel my hair being swept up and kisses at the base of my neck. "Ranger. Sleep. Now."

He just chuckles, "No babe then you'll miss out on your birthday."

I huffed "That's right MY birthday and I choose to spend a decent amount of it sleeping."

He brings my back closer to his chest and whispers in my ear "But then you'll miss out on your birthday surprises."

"Surprises, more than one?" What can I say I'm intrigued and he knows it the meanie.

"Babe you agreed to let me plan your Birthday, so I have." He rubs my arm the grasps my hand and just messages my palm. God there goes the meanie thought.

I just groan "Ranger we're not going out till tonight."

"Yes, but in order to do that then we need to leave here in an hour, so get up and get showered. I'll find you something to wear."

"I'm not moving without the promise of food & coffee."

He stops rubbing and releases me, "OK, I promise food & coffee."

Since he's agreed to my demands then I get out of bed. Then I pip up with "My kind of food and coffee Ranger, none of that bark and twigs shit." My luck he'll try to get me to eat that nasty healthy food.

"Sure Babe, what ever you want." He says as he is retreating out of the bedroom.

After I finish putting myself somewhat together in the bathroom I walk out into my bedroom to see my bed made and sitting on top of the covers is a wool navy blue jumpsuit. It is sleeveless but has wide straps and wide pant legs. Next to it is matching lace bra and panties. It looks so comfortable, but I know that wasn't in my closet. So I put on my acquired Rangeman black t-shirt and walk out in search of Ranger, said owner of t-shirt.

I found him in the kitchen; he was cooking and had a place setting at the breakfast bar. Watching him in the kitchen I could tell he was at home in there, he was maneuvering with calculated and precise movements. If I didn't know he was in the military before I could now. I got another moment to look him over. He's wearing dark wash jeans that showcase his perfectly sculpted ass, a white button down shirt, but the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and has on a pair of slip on dress shoes in black of coarse. How is he cooking and wearing white? The man's bravery knows no bounds. I clear my throat to let him know I'm there and say "You wouldn't happen to know how clothes I don't own ended up on my bed do you? And thank you for making my bed, it will be a treat to slip into a made bed tonight when we get back from God knows where."

He turns from the stove "Babe, your welcome. The cloths are there for you to put on. You agreed that I could plan; well that's part of the plan. So go back into your bedroom and put it on. But don't worry about shoes. I have them out here for you to put on before we leave. Hurry up your running out of time to eat non-bark and non-twig things."

I salute and say "Sir, Yes Sir"

I hear him say "Smart-Ass" as I walk away.

I put on the matching underwear and am amazed on how it fits perfectly. How does he do it? He is truly the man of mystery. Then I put on the wool jumpsuit. Again amazement, not only does it fit perfectly but it is really comfortable. It is lined in silk and feels incredible next to my skin. I go back into the bathroom and give myself a once over in the mirror and I look good in the jumpsuit. I'm not normally a jumpsuit kind of girl but I am loving this one. I tackle my hair into a loose bun with a few curls loose around my face. Since I have no idea what the plan for today is I put on at least 4 coats of courage boosting mascara.

I sashay into the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar; I see french toast, bacon and a huge cup of coffee. I give Ranger a huge grin. "Thank you so much for the lovely clothes and an incredible looking breakfast. You are now forgiven for getting me up so early on my birthday." Then I proceed to enjoy every mouthful of his tasty breakfast

He lets out a huge laugh "You are more then welcome for both Babe. You look beautiful."

After the meal of me moaning my appreciation of his cooking and him shifting from my moaning we finally clean up. "So, where are these shoes I'm supposed to put on?" I try to raise one eyebrow but they both rise.

"Right here, sit down and I'll put them on you."

He pulls out a Christian Louboutin box and opens the lid, I can't even breath. When he pulls out a bag that holds one of the shoes I feel like I'm about to faint, then he opens the bag and pulls out a red ballet slipper. I just gasps, they are beautiful. He lifts my leg and places the shoe on my foot like I am Cinderella. I can't take my eyes off of him as he is doing this for me, he just repeats the motion for my other foot but his eyes don't leave mine. I whisper "Thank you, this is all way to much"

He stands up and wraps his arms around me and whispers back "It's not near enough and I'm just getting started. Today is an extraordinary day. It is the day to celebrate your birth. The day that a gift was given the world, you. So I am going to give you as many gifts as I can, but they won't be near enough to what you deserve. I love you, happy birthday."

We stay embraced until his phone rings. I leave his arms to gather my purse and my wits. His taking over my birthday plans is going to demolish my plans for time and space, back to the drawling board with deep calming breaths. He hangs up the phone and grabs a cream colored cardigan and puts it around my shoulders. "Ready to go Babe?"

"Where are we going Ranger?" I wrap the sweater around me to replace his warmth from earlier. He is spoiling me again, the cardigan is cashmere, it's so soft.

"Patience, in time you'll know" He says as he locks the door and walks me to the elevator.

We walk out of the elevator and he guides me to the front of the building, I never go out this way, there is a limo parked there and Lester is holding the door open while wearing one of those chauffeur hats. I start giggling; as we walk up he just starts to waggle his eye brows at me. He grabs me and twirls me around "Happy Birthday Beautiful."

"What are you doing here Lester? What's going on? Do you know where we're going?" I don't even take a breath in between questions.

He laughs "I'm your chauffeur for this part of your birthday Beautiful. So yes I know were we're going. I hope so or we are going to be lost and then we'll be in big trouble with the boss. So please let me escort you to your vehicle so we can get on our way." He walks me to the Limo and gives me a hand in and I hear all at the same time.

"Happy Birthday White Girl"

"Happy Birthday Steph"

"Happy Birthday Bombshell"

"Happy Birthday Little Girl"

I look in and there sits Mary-Lou, Connie, Lula and Tank in the back with us and Bobby sitting in the front passenger seat. I throw myself across the seats to get a hug from each of them as Ranger gets into the limo.

Lester gets into the driver seat and says "Away we go"

The girls and I start chatting; they are all asking me questions left and right. They just so happen to be the same questions I'm wondering. "Where are we going? What's going on?"

So I look at Ranger waiting for an explanation. "Steph has agreed to let me plan her birthday celebration. This is the beginning of our journey. Mary-Lou if you'll look in the little fridge you will find mimosas for you girls and water for us; will you please fill these glasses so that we can start the festivities? Babe, will you sit over here?"

I move over to sit next to Ranger as Mary-Lou and Connie pour and pass out the mimosas and had Tank, Bobby, Lester and Ranger bottles of water. We keep chatting trying to figure out where our destination is but after a couple of refills of the mimosas in combination with the early wake up calls for all of us we fall asleep.

The limo stops while Ranger tries to wake me up as Tank tries to wake up Mary-Lou, Connie and Lula. "We're here Babe."

I shot up in my seat trying to look around as Lester opens the door and offers his hand to help me out of the limo. While I am getting out I look up and see we are in front of the Plaza Hotel. I squeal bouncing up and down as everyone else unloads from the limo. The girls realize where we are and follow my bouncing and squealing. Ranger walks up behind me and puts a hand in the small of my back and guides me into the hotel. Everyone else just follows us. He walks up to the front desk and starts to speak to me. "Babe why don't you and the girls look through the lobby while I get us checked in."

I just nod and walk over to our group then we disburse trying to take everything in. I never notice Bobby taking pictures this whole time but Mary-Lou elbows me and points it out. "Bobby I'm going to want to see those and delete the ones I don't approve of before you start sending them out to all of Rangeman."

He snickers his reply "OK Bombshell, whatever you say."

Ranger walks over and hands those plastic electronic key to each of us, then guides us to the elevators. Unbelievably no one says a word we are all just soaking in the grandeur of the Plaza. We get off on the elevator and the placard says 'The Royal Plaza Suite', Ranger uses his key to let us in. Standing in the entry way is a gentleman in a grey tux he bows and says "Welcome to The Royal Plaza Suite Mr. Mañoso and Ms. Plum, my name is Alfred and I will be your butler while you are our guests here at The Plaza."

My jaw is hanging open as Ranger lifts his finger to close it. "Thank you Alfred, I would like to introduce you to our guest Mary-Lou Stankovic, Connie Rosolli, Lula Roberts, Tank Shermann and Bobby Morrison. Lester Santos will be joining us in a few minutes as soon as the vehicle has been taken care of."

"It is my pleasure to meet all of your acquaintances." Replies Alfred.

At this I start to giggle, then Lula joins after a second so does Connie and Mary-Lou. We are laughing so hard I had to hold onto Ranger so I don't fall down. After a few minutes of our giggling I take a deep breath and start to apologize and explain our outburst. "Please excuse us Alfred, but the girls and I tend to refer to Ranger, um Mr. Mañoso as Batman." Then we start giggling again.

"That's alright Ms Plum I understand the tie to the characters, it is quite amusing."

"Oh please Alfred call me Stephanie or Steph." I implore him.

"How about a compromise, Ms. Stephanie" he replied.

"Better, but hopefully you will lose the 'Ms' bit and leave it at just Steph" I grinned my response to his compromise.

Ranger changes the subject "Alfred has our schedule been confirmed?"

"Yes Mr. Mañoso, also I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday Ms Stephanie." He bows again.

"Thank you Alfred, but if it's alright with you we'd like to go explore this beautiful suite."

"Of coarse, would you like a tour?" he inquired

"No thank you, I think we would like just to wander around and see its sights."

After 20 minutes of searching and snooping Ranger meets up with me "Um Ranger I know this is a big suit and it is very beautiful but where are you and the boys sleeping?"

"Babe, we have another suite, this is for the four of you. Also you and the girls have an appointment in about 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, geez that's not enough time to freshen up. Where are we going?" I start looking for the girls, as he follows. I find Mary-Lou in the small bedroom and Lula and Connie in the third bedroom. In about 5 minutes we all meet in the entry way waiting to find out what's next on Ranger's plans.

* * *

tbc (Probably tomorrow)

Disclaimer #2: I don't own any claim in the Plaza or the fabulous clothes, shoes, and vehicle mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! But links to these fabulous places & items are located on my profile. Please take a look, I had a blast researching!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #3 and Translation at the end of this chapter!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 6_

"_10 minutes, geez that's not enough time to freshen up. Where are we going?" I start looking for the girls, as he follows. I find Mary-Lou in the small bedroom and Lula and Connie in the third bedroom. In about 5 minutes we all meet in the entry way waiting to find out what's next on Ranger's plans._

Chapter 7

Lula never shy speaks up first, "So Batman what's next?"

Ranger replies, "The only thing I want you all to worry about is having a good time. I have every thing planned. So with that in mind it's time for you all to leave here for your next event." He guides us out the door and towards the elevators. But he doesn't hit the lobby button. We all just glance at each other then look at Ranger with questioning eyes.

Connie gives me a nudge to speak up. "You know it's better to tell us what we want to know you are trapped on an elevator with four Jersey Girls. That's gotta be more intimating then any bad guy you've ever had to deal with." I just start batting my eyelashes at him, not trying to be intimidating but to work my Jersey Girl charm on him.

He just laughs and the girls gasp when he does this. By this time the doors on the elevator open and we are standing in front of a sign and door that says 'Caudalíe Vinotherapie Spa'. Ranger opens the door so that we can all go in.

I pull Ranger back out the door; he wraps his arms around me. "Ranger we can't afford this, it's wonderful but too much."

"Please Babe let me do this for you. Let me give you these gifts for you and your friends, people who love you for you."

I just look into his eyes "How much is all of this Ranger? I appreciate all of this, but I don't need it."

He just sighed "That's why I want to give it to you. You don't need it but I want to give it. Please accept it all. I have a lot planned for you and your friends, let me spoil you and them."

"Then how about we compromise?" I'm not giving into all of this, it's too much.

"What do you suggest?" he responded.

"I graciously accept everything you are doing without trying to stop you or complain. And you tell me what you've planned for the rest of today." I just smirk at him.

"Deal, right now you need to be on the other side of that door. You will need to be ready at 1:30 pm for lunch. You will be back at the hotel around 3:30 to get ready for the evening's entertainment. The boys and I will pick you all up at 7 in the suite."

"What do you mean get ready, Ranger I didn't pack any bags." I can't believe I just now realized I'm in New York and I don't have anything with me.

He just laughed "Babe, I told you I would plan everything and I have, you and the girls will be given what you need when you needed it. No worries just enjoy." He opened the door again and swatted my but as I walked past him.

As I walked into the room I looked at the girls and their mouths were hanging open taking in this beautiful spa. "Sorry, I just needed to talk to Ranger for a moment."

"White Girl, take all the time you need this place is amazing." Replied Lula as Mary-Lou and Connie just nodded their heads.

Ranger walked past us and up to the front desk and hugs the woman standing next to the desk. "Babe, come here for a moment there is someone I want to introduce you to. Babe, this is my younger sister Adonia. Ada, this is my Babe Stephanie Plum and her friends."

This woman is beautiful; she's a female version of Ranger. Long thick dark hair, caramel skin and big brown eyes, yet she has a softness to her where Ranger is all hard bad ass. I extend my hand "It is very nice to meet you, do you prefer Adonia or Ada?"

She smiles Rangers 200 watt smile, she moves around my hand and gives me a hug. "Oh Estefanía, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I've been waiting for years for Carlos to introduce you to the family. Please call me Ada"

Then she turns to Ranger and says "Usted puede ir ahora hermano mayor; su mujer estará en buenas manos. Déjame a mí, voy a tener a todos listos para cumplir con las escaleras a las 1:30 pm Ahora scoot su eatting en mi tiempo con la bella Estefanía"*

He gives her a hug then turns to all of us. "You are all my guests for Stephanie's Birthday please enjoy and listen to my sister she will guide you in the rest of this mornings fun." Then he hugs me and kisses my forehead and walks out the door again.

"Finally he's gone and now it's just us girls. First let's start a toast to Estefanía's Birthday." As she says a tray of champagne is being offered to us, we each take a glass and Klink our glasses together and they all shout "Happy Birthday". I just giggle and blush; I'm not one to be the center of attention so I just take a sip of the champagne.

"Secondly it's time to tell each of you what you're doing here, as you can tell you are in the Caudalíe Vinotherapie Spa. You will each be receiving messages, facials, manicures and pedicures. Stephanie as the birthday girl you will be receiving a body treatment and waxing." We all just gasp then she continues.

"Last but not least I'd like to explain a bit about this spa, it isn't the typical spa. Its principles are based on the impact of the grape. As you can tell by the name 'Vinotherapie' we use all parts of the grape from the seed to the skin and stems in different treatments throughout the spa."

"I think Batman is trying to get us drunk and damn if I'm happy to let him." Giggle Mary-Lou.

Ada looked at me confused "Batman?"

"Yea that's one of Ranger's many names, this one is used by just the four of us." I replied.

"Ah you call him Ranger; he has always just been Carlos to me. My pain in the ass big brother." She groans.

Then she straightens up and says "Ok girls lets get our indulgence on." Again flashes her 200 watt smile and leads further into the facility.

After 3 ½ hours of Ada's promised indulgence she leads us into a changing room, there hanging are four garment bags with each of our names on them. As we each open our designated bags there are beautiful dresses with the proper undergarments and shoes. Ada, speaks up to be heard over our enthusiasm to each of the dresses. "Ok you have a half hour to get changed. I have two girls over by the mirror to help with what ever you need. Make up and hygiene products are on the counter. I suggest two of you get dressed while the other two get their hair and make up taken care of then swap."

Mary-Lou and Connie decide to get dressed first. Lula and I go put on light make-up. I keep my hair in a french twist while leaves her hair down. As we put the finishing touches on ourselves we see Mary-Lou walk in wearing black and white tartan print bateau neckline dresses with ¾" sleeves and black paten leather heals. The dress fits her beautifully. Then Connie walks in wearing black and white graphic print dress. It is sleeveless and has an amazing cutout on the back, she's wearing nude heals with it. We leave them to finish getting ready while we get dressed. I look over to see Lula's dress this is not her typical spandex outfit, it is an incredible navy blue sleeveless dress that has a white zigzag patter on top. It also has been paired with nude heals. I see their stunning dresses and can't wait to see what Batman has picked for me. As I open my bag fully there is white with black dot dress. It has roll neck collar and black patent belt paired with black peep toe shoes.

I'm lost in my dress when Lula starts talking "White girl, Batman has some kickin' style, he's gone and got me in a fancy dress. Damn if I don't look hot in it too. He sure knows how to pick 'em."

I nod my head and put on my new clothes. Ada starts to gather us, "Ok it's time to go, your ride will be waiting for you in the lobby. I will be waiting for you when you get back in your suit. I have enjoyed meeting each of you and hope you enjoy the next part of Estefanía's Birthday." Then she hugs each of us and heads us out of the spa and towards the elevators.

We each do a twirl in the elevator to show off our outfits and giggle as the doors open. We walk out and see Ranger standing waiting for us. As he nods to each of the girls he gives me his wolfish grin. Oh boy that man is sex personified. "Ladies, please allow me to escort you to your next destination." We all exhale in unison, and then nod our heads.

He laughs and leads us out the front door. This time the limo is out there waiting for us but Bobby is wearing the chauffeurs' hat. I giggle and hug him as he says "About time Bombshell I haven't gotten a birthday hug from you."

The girls get into the limo and while I'm waiting my turn Ranger sweeps me up into his arms and kisses me so gently. When he releases my lips from his he whispers "Babe you look incredible. I hope you've enjoyed your day so far and are ready for lunch." I nod my brain hasn't started working yet from his kiss.

I just get into the limo and get lost into my own thoughts I don't see where we are going until the limo stops and Bobby opens the door. I get out and look up, the same way I did when we arrived at the hotel. We are at 'The Russian Tea Room'. The girls get out of the limo and we follow Ranger in. We get to the podium and he says "Бронирование Королевского High Tea четыре под Mañoso."** Holy cow Batman speaks Russian.

"Сэр есть пятеро из вас здесь."*** She responds.

"Да, я не останусь, это девочки обед, и я только убедившись, что все выполняется правильно." **** He says this with a hard stare at her and as he says that I see Bobby, Lester and Tank looking over the restaurant and nod their approval to their boss.

"Rrriggght this way please" she stutters at his blank face.

"Ranger, I'm not trying to get out of our deal, but why are the guys in bodyguard mode?" I inquire.

"Babe, I wanted you all to enjoy lunch here. While I am wary of others the guys are here for my peace of mind. They will not interfere with your meal; they will just be in the background making sure you are safe."

"Ok, if it makes you feel better. Since you're the one that is making this all happen. Again thank you for the amazing day."

"It's not over yet Babe." And his eyes just twinkle as I walk away and find the girls sitting at a table. This place reminds me of the Disney movie 'Anastasia' I feel like we are dinning with the Tsar of Russia and we are royalty.

The waiter comes by to take our order for what kind of tea or champagne we each want and starts to bring the sandwiches and blinis. Each of ours eyes glaze over the amount food. As I take a bite I let out a moan of appreciation to the food that has been served. In between the sandwiches and dessert I realize I haven't talked to my parents.

"Shit, does anyone have a cell phone? My Mom is going to freak because I'm not home." I ask the girls.

Mary-Lou answers "Don't worry about it I talked to your Dad earlier and told him that we are in New York and that Rangeman was keeping us safe and happy. He told me to give you a hug and to call when you got back and that he would handle your Mother."

"Wow, now that's a great birthday present. I don't have to deal with my Mom on my birthday." I laugh. "I feel so spoiled; I can't believe Ranger is doing all of this, the hotel, the spa and having this lunch. I feel like a princess eating here but I'm so glad that you all are here with me."

Connie says "There is no one I know that deserves to be spoiled more than you."

"I don't really think so, I'm not anything special." I respond.

Lula lets out a huff and says "Special? White girl you have no idea what you do for people. You got me off the streets; you stayed with me and visited me in the hospital when you didn't have to. You found me a respectable job, and partner with me. You became my best friend. I don't have a wrapped up present to give you I just wanted to let you know that I took my GED test. I owe that all to you. You never see me as others do but you see me as me and that gave me the confidence to go take the test."

Tears are running down both of our faces as I just hug her "Thank you Lula if I am special it is because your in my life."

As we break apart Connie says, "You are special, you take people into your life with open arms. Look at your skips, ok so some of them aren't so nice but others give you a hard time because you always ask them to come with you first. You find out what they need and you try to figure out a way to get it for them. I know that you bring coffee and food to Eunice the homeless woman. I know you have patience with Dougie and Mooner. And I know you have taken them to court a few times. You could have let them forgot and made money off of them but you didn't you just help them. Steph you even gave me a friend, you brought Lula into my life. Let's not even mention Ranger and the guys at Rangeman."

"What about them?" I inquire.

"I've seen the change in them since you came into their life. They barley spoke and what they did say was usually one or God forbid they use two words. Now, they walk in they actually say hello and if your in the office they smile and have a conversation with them. All be it, it is a short conversation but there are whole sentences being used by them now. I've got to say I think I've already given you your birthday spent years ago... Ranger" She just laughs out loud.

I try to think about everything they tell me as they start gossiping about the going on's in the 'Burg. I think now is not the time to delve into the past 24 hours so off to denial land I go in order to enjoy the rest of the day. By the time I come to this conclusion we have finished with our dessert and our meal we walk back in the way we came. As we walk out the door my main Merry Men are standing under the awning and I just give them each a big hug. They each give me a hug back, but Lester comments "I think she's had a lot of champagne today. What do you say Beautiful are you ready for your birthday spankings?"

Ranger growls out "Santos Mats Monday 0500"

We all get into the limo and this time I am paying attention to the sights of the big apple. We arrive back at The Plaza and head back up to the suite to see Ada waiting for us along with four plush robes to change back into, what else is there to do in the spa?

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #3: I don't own any claim in the Plaza, Spa, Russian Tea Room, and the Disney movie Anastasia or the fabulous clothes, shoes, and vehicle mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! But links to these fabulous places & items are located on my profile. Please take a look, I had a blast researching!

Translation:

* You may go now big brother, your woman will be in good hands. Leave it to me; I will have them all ready to meet you downstairs at 1:30 p.m. Now scoot your eatting into my time with the lovely Stephanie.

** Reservations for the Royal High Tea for four under Mañoso.

*** Sir there's five of you here.

**** Yes, I'm not staying this is a girls luncheon and I'm just making sure everything is handled properly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is almost a week late. I would like to take a moment to apologize to those of you, who are waiting for it, I'm sorry! To make amends this is an extra extra long chapter. This chapter will conclude Stephanie's Birthday but have no fear they still has the 'job' left to accomplish, and oh what mischief can Ranger's Babe get them into... Muhahahaha

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #4 and Translation at the end of this chapter!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 7_

_We all get into the limo and this time I am paying attention to the sights of the big apple. We arrive back at The Plaza and head back up to the suite to see Ada waiting for us along with four plush robes to change back into, what else is there to do in the spa?_

Chapter 8

Ada engulfs me into a huge hug, when she's finished she releases me into Ranger's arms. Then she gives a hug to each of the girls. When she's done welcoming us she says "I hope your lunch was enjoyable, but with full bellies from lunch and relaxed bodies and spirits from the spa it is time to start getting you girls ready for tonight's festivities. Say good by boys cause you won't see them again till you come pick them up again at 7 and no earlier!"

Ranger's spins me in his arms so that we are face to face, he wraps his right arm around my waist and moves his left hand up to my right cheek. Then he leans in my left ear and whisper "Most of us get so caught up in existing that we forget how to live, I only starting to live the day you walked into my life the rest was a partial existence." he kissed my cheek then wrapped me into a tighter hug.

With my head spinning, God the depths of this man, Ada speaks up again then I come to my self and realize that it isn't just Ranger and myself here. "Carlos! Leave! Come Estefanía, it's time to have more birthday girl time!" Ranger opens his arms and presses a kiss to my forehead.

Finally it's just us girls and they all start giggling at the moment they just witnessed between Ranger and I. "Steph we've been as patient as we're going to be it's time to start talking about you and Batman." says Connie as she gives me a hard look that tells me there is no where I could hide that she couldn't find me.

Ada interrupts and I think she's my savior but instead she's just the priest that walks me down the 'Green Mile' "I totally agree however we have some things that need to happen in order to stay on schedule. Go get out of these beautiful dresses and into these robes and meet back here in 10 minutes."

Before we all disperse Alfred comes into the room "Ms Stephanie, if you will just leave your clothes I will have the laundered and hanging in your rooms for each of you." as he says this I realize that Alfred is the male version of Ella.

"Thank you Alfred, that is very kind of you. I don't want to impose on you." I reply.

"There is no imposition, not only is it my job, but it would be my pleasure to help such a wonderful lady as yourself."

I just blush as I say "Thank you Alfred you are a true gentleman." and just smile at him.

"Ok ladies, Go!" demands Ada.

Grabbing a robe we all scatter. I undress and leave my dress on a chair in the bathroom, hoping this is where Alfred will find it. When I come back in I see Ada and Mary-Lou waiting for the rest of our arrivals just giggling. 5 minutes later Lula and Connie come waltzing in giggling. Oh this can't be good for me so I try to stop any conversation before they're able to begin. "Ada what do you have in store for us next?"

"Why hair and make up of coarse let's go into the study."

"The study for hair and make up?" I ask her and she just guides us into the room instead of responding. As we enter all of the furniture has been removed and four pearl colored lounge chairs are in a circle facing each other.

"I've got a member the Warren-Tricomi Salon for each of you. They have already sen your outfits for this evening, don't worry you will see them when its time to change into them later, so they are quite knowledgeable on how to take care of you individually. So find a chair lay back and let the pampering continue." says Ada.

I sit at the first lounge chair with Mary-Lou to my right, Lula to my left and Connie across from me. I just lean back and let this overwhelming day just flow over me. The next thing I know Ada is taping me on the shoulder with a man standing next to her. She starts the introductions. "Stephanie Plum I would like to introduce you to the one and only Reynaldo Lafayette, he is the only person on this earth I trust with my hair."

I extended my hand and say "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He square down and gives me a hug and air kisses both sides of my face "Oh Honey you and I are going to have a blast! Rumor has it today is yo Birthday and this gorgeous creature next to me's brother is pulling out all the stops for y'all. So let's get this party fully started. I's seen yo dress and girl let me tell you I've got some plans on what I's gonna do to you." his enthusiasm and southern drawl has me mesmerized.

Ada starts to laugh "Yes Carlos is certainly making his 'Babe's birthday special."

"This here is THE 'Babe'? This is yo big hunk of a bro's Babe, GIRL I've heard all bout you through Ms Ada here. What has that man done so far for ya today?"

Unable to hide her excitement over Rey, Lula says "Oh your fan-tas-tic, but let me tell you about what Batman has done for White Girl. He not only took her New York City he also brought us her besties to this slammin' hotel in a limo mind you. Then we spend the rest of the mornin' in the spa, he has outfits for each of us to go eat at The Russian Tea Room. Now we's here getting prepped for Lord knows what else. And that's not all he's actually huggin' her and kissin' her in front of us instead of the alley way like usual. Somethin' up so spill White Girl."

Ada speaks up, "Rey this is Lula, next to her is Connie and next to Connie is Mary-Lou. Girls your stylist will be here in a few moments. Please sit back and relax while we hear the tail of Carlos and Estefanía."

All eyes are on me waiting for me to speak. "Um guys it's complicated, I haven't figured out everything."

"What's to figure out? Is Batman gonna give you the big Cuban bat-willy for the birthday finale to this awesome bat-day?" Lula responds.

I start to blush and try desperately not to make eye contact with any especially Ranger's sister. "He just asked me what I was planning for today, when I told him about our girl's night out he asked if he could plan something. So I agreed, then he asked me for this to be a date. I said ok."

After a few minutes I hear four high pitched squeals and one low pitch squeal, with that noise I look up and they all descend on me into one big hug. A knock on the door separates everyone from me. The three girls go back to their seats as Ada goes to answer the door while Rey starts to play with my hair. Ada introduces the three girls to their stylist and each are involved into their own conversations as Rey starts to talk to me about his plans for me.

"First girl we's gonna put some low and high lights in which will make yo hair pop, then I'm gonna put in a semi-straightener in yo hair cause it will make it easier to manage. Then after it's dry I'll take a flat iron to it and you'll wear it down tonight. How does that sound to ya?"

"Rey, if Ranger's sister Ada says she trust you then whatever you wanna do go for it!" I give my version of Rangers 200 watt smile.

He smiles then leaves to go get the necessary items to start working on my massive hair. After he's out the color in and has washed it out he starts working on the semi-straightener I ask him about his self.

"Oh there's not much to tell, I'm from a little town about 45 minutes outside of Shreveport Louisiana. I've got a cousin and her best friend down there as far as family. I try to visit every few months but Honey let me tell you they get into some serious drama there. I had to leave after my boyfriend Jesus past away. I just couldn't stand the small town Bible belt day in and day out anymore, even with those two crazy girls. So I moved up to the Big Apple and started working here after a few months. Then I met Ms Ada and she has just welcomed me into her crazy Cuban familia. I guess I am just destined to have crazy girls in my life."

After he has finished and has washed it everything out he then blow dries and flat irons my hair. He takes me into the master bathroom so that I can get a good look at my hair, then be brings out another mirror so that I can see the back. I can't believe on how good it looks. I just attack him in a big hug "Rey I'm so sorry for your loss, but I am so thankful that I've gotten to meet you through the Mañoso's. If you need some more craziness there is a ton of it in Trenton with us girls and you are more then welcome to join in with us."

"You are just as sweet as honey. Yo bet your sweet white ass I'll come for a visit. Now let's get yo make up done, and then get you all set for yo man." replied Rey from our hug.

I just giggle while he gets out his make up and brushes. When he's finished with my make up he shows me his final work. He has done my eyes shadow into a smoke silver look, my cheeks have a pink hue and my lips have a barely there pink lip gloss. With my hair and make up done I look hot, I can't wait to see what Ranger had picked for me to wear. "Wow I don't even recognize the girl in the mirror, I've never looked so good, Thank You!"

"Honey, don't let others shape the way you see yourself. From all of the stories I've heard and from meeting you today you we're this beautiful before ie even meet you, true beauty comes from with in. And Honey you've got it and then some."

"Ok Mr. Lafayette what's next?"

"Since y'all asked yo dress of course, yo man has some serious taste. Y'all are gonna knock his off socks! Now let's get yo lil ass into these real purty lace panties and get them titties into the matchin' bra. Then I think I wanna blind fold ya until we get ya dressed and can do the final reveal like one of those make over shows... kinda like 'queer eye for the straight girl'. Ms Ada ya got the pretties for Honey to put on?"

"Yes Ray I'm right here." She's caring a periwinkle blue lace strapless bra and panties they are beautiful. I put them on and then she carefully puts the blind fold on so that it doesn't ruin my make up or hair.

I hear a zipper and then some plastic moving then fabric moving. Then Rey speaks up "Ok Honey here's what were gonna do, yo gonna put yo hands onto my shoulders so that ya can keep yoself steady while Ms Ada has ya step into the dress and gets onto yo body."

So that's exactly what happens, I feel a mid thigh length dress but it's longer in the back then she puts one arm through a hole and pulls up the dress and zips it. Then she lifts one foot and puts on heal on and does the ankle strap and repeats the same steps on the other foot while I'm holding on for dear life to Rey. "Shut your eyes Estefanía so we can take off the blindfold and put the finishing touches on you before you see all."

Again I just follow their orders since I've been in both their hands for most of the day and they haven't let me down yet. When I feel their hands leave me alone for five minutes I ask "Is it time for the big reveal?"

"Sure Honey go ahead and get a good look at yo beautiful self."

I open my eyes and gasp, this can't be me. As I'm looking at myself in the mirror I see Ada and Rey high fiving themselves. I get a better look at this incredible dress, it is periwinkle blue just like the underwear I'm wearing. The dress IS mid-thigh in the front and floor length in the back. Also it is asymmetrical with a sweetheart neck line. There are two incredible rows of sequin embellishments around the waist. This dress looks like it was made just for me, it fits wonderfully. I look down and see silver strappy FMPs. I gave myself a little twirl just to feel of the chiffon around my legs. Thank God for the waxing I got earlier today.

I run up and hug both Ada and Rey "Thank you SO MUCH for all you have done for me today. Earlier I felt like a Russian Princess when we ate in the Russian Tea Room. Now I feel like a princess again, and I all it all to you both, and Ranger, but you both put in all the work into making me look incredible. THANK YOU!"

"Your more then welcome Estefanía; enjoy your birthday evening with Carlos and your friends. I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to my familia. And now that I've meet you I can see what a phenomenal woman you truly are, thank you for being there for Carlos all these years and helping in that awful Scrog situation for Carlos and Julie."

"Like I's said earlier Honey, you are beauty on the inside, now y'all just beauty personified on the outside too."

We break apart and gather a heart shaped purse and pull some things together. Then we walk into the living room to find everyone waiting for me. I can't help give another twirl to show off the dress. Then I hear the cheers of "Happy Birthday" from the girls as they step up to me to show off their dresses.

Connie is wearing tangerine Marilyn Manroe style halter dress, with gold strappy FMPs. Mary-Lou is wearing pink floral swirl patterned sleeveless dress, it has a cowl neckline and she's wearing gold strappy FMPs like Connie. Lula is wearing a long sleeved shimmery silver dress; it has rhinestones on the shoulders and is wearing black FMPs. Each of their dresses fit their personalities and when we are all standing together in a group we look HOT!

Then the door bell rings, it must be 7 p.m. Alfred answers the door. In walk Ranger, Bobby, Tank and Lester. Then the door opens again with Hal, Cal, Ram, and Lenny. Mary-Lou squeals and jumps into Lenny's arms. Ranger walks right up to me takes my hand and gives me another twirl. All of this twirling I should out back on those red ballet shoes. When he stops twirling me I get a good look at him and damn he looks erotic in a black Armani suit with black shirt underneath. The guys are all wearing suits but with different shirts underneath, none of them are wearing ties.

Ranger still has my hand and pulls me into dining room. I don't notice the bag in his hands until he hands it to me. "Babe, I have one last piece to your outfit in order to call it complete."

I open the bag and there is sits the very distinct tiffany blue box. My hands are shaking as I take the box out and open it. There are periwinkle blue chandelier earrings. I wrap my arms around his neck and say "Oh Ranger, this is too much. I already told you everything you've done is too much. But they are beautiful."

"Stephanie, I only have a few things to ask of you tonight. One please wear these, they were purchase with tonight and you in mind. Second I would like to dance with you at some point. Third please call me Carlos. Since this is a date, I would like for you to call me the same name as my loved ones."

I just whisper "Yes Carlos" how can I deny him anything when he asks so little from me and he uses please twice.

He pulls me into one of the sweetest loving kisses that he has ever given me. Every time he kisses me I just get lost in him. I hear Rey clear his throat. "Honey we's gonna have to fix yo lips."

I pull out of the kiss and blink at him until my brain reboots itself again. Rey just starts giggling and pulls me out of Rang... um Carlos' arms towards the powder room. He touches up my lip gloss while I put my earrings in. When we come out of the bathroom Ran…um Carlos is standing by the doorway to the living room waiting on us. While we walk up to him he wraps an arm around my waist as I introduce him to Rey. "Carlos I would like to introduce you to Reynaldo Lafayette. Rey this is my date for this evening and the one to plan all of today's festivities, Ricardo Carlos Mañoso a.k.a Ranger, Batman, Man of Mystery."

Rey extends his hand and Ra… um Carlos firmly shakes it "Mr. Carlos, Ms. Ada has spoken very well of ya. As well as Honey, I'm glad y'all are having this evening tonight. But please keep in mind yo don't treat her right and I've got a whole lot of guys down in the bayou that will help me kick yo ass."

Ranger just chuckles "Yes Rey I understand how precious my Babe is and Ada has also spoken well of you. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Um Carlos? What are Lenny and the rest of the guys doing here, not that I don't love that they're here or anything."

"Babe, I thought Mary-Lou would enjoy the evening more with her husband and the rest of the guys are here for extra security so that I can focus more on you."

Everyone piles into the entry way. Cal grabs me and gives me a big hug "Angel you look incredible Happy Birthday."

He doesn't even get to put me down when Ram grabs me "Bomber, Happy Birthday it's a good thing we're not doing a distraction tonight cause you would have all of Rangeman distracted."

I'm handed off to Hal as he hugs me he says "Bombshell you look very lovely tonight, Happy Birthday."

Then he sets me down next to Lenny and Mary-Lou. Lenny gives me a hug "Happy Birthday Steph. Boy if the 'burg could get a glimpse of you you'd blow them all away." The crowd just erupts into laughter and Lenny gets his back slapped by the closest Rangeman welcoming him into the fold.

Mary-Lou walks up to Carlos and hugs him "Thank you Ranger for bring Lenny. He told me how you contacted him and told him about the trip and asked if he might be able to find a babysitter for the boys tonight. Thank you for everything you've done for all of us today and what I'm sure will be a night to remember tonight."

"Mary-Lou all of this was away to thank you, Connie and Lula for the friendship you have given Babe through the years, and to help celebrate another year that we are blessed to have Steph on our lives." She just hugs him closer.

"Not to be a spoil sport but it's time you all got on the road." Ada states. We all say our good-byes to Ada, Rey and Albert.

"I'm not sure I will see you before we leave, but I would love to stay in contact with both of you. Carlos has my phone number and I'm sure he can pass it to you Ada and you can forward it to Rey, thank you again to my grown up princess birthday." I say to both of them. I pull Rey into a hug and he kisses both sides of my face. Rey hugs Carlos and whispers into his ear he just nods his head and hugs her back.

We walk out to the elevator, we must have taken longer to say good bye then I realized because we are the only ones waiting.

"Since we have a moment to ourselves I would like to thank you again for today. I have truly felt like a grown up princess." As I say this the elevator doors open and we walk in. Ranger leans up against the back the he puts my back in front of his chest. We ride down to the lobby in this embrace.

We walk out into the lobby and make our way to the front door to see everyone piling into the limo. Once we get seated Carlos makes speaks up "I would like to tell you all that I have kept with the Latin theme that was originally planned for the girls night out. After dinner we will move to the night club for dancing. As we are all grown ups and have a limo at our disposal please enjoy the rest of Stephanie's Birthday. When ever you are ready to go back to the hotel just let Ram, Hal or Cal know and they will make sure you get there safe and sound." As he says this the limo stops and Cal is now wearing the chauffeurs hat as he offers his hand for me to get out. For the third time today I get out of the limo looking up to see where we are, 'The Copacabana.'

I have always wanted to come here. Grandma and Grandpa Mauzer would tell me stories on how they would come here and go dancing. Then we would watch all of those great black and white movies that featured The Copa. I mentioned it to Dickie as a place we could go to on our honeymoon but he didn't want to come here. Joe just said that we'd get here eventually. I don't even know if I ever told Carlos but here he is giving me something I've wanted for a very long time. A tear rolls down my cheek and Carlos hugs me from behind. "How did you know I've wanted to come here?"

"Babe I do listen when we are surveillance and I could here you when you were by my side at the hospital after Scrog. Let's go in and get our table."

After we get in and everyone gets to the table. Our waiter walks over to Carlos as he places a drink order of Mojitos for everyone. Once they are served I'm toasted again for my birthday. Then a man in a chef's uniform walks over to our table to talk to Carlos and they give each other the typical man hug, one arm with a pat on the shoulder. Carlos leans over and takes my hand to help me stand up "Babe I would like for you to meet the chef for here and Ada's husband Chef Alejendro Gomez. Alex this is our Birthday girl for this evening Stephanie Plum."

He hugs me "Oh Estefanía my Ada has already told me of your day spent with her today. She was right you are beautiful. Now let me take care of you and your friends tonight. I will make a bit of everything that we serve here so you don't have to decide. No silly menus for our Birthday Girl."

I just giggle; I've never been hugged as much as I have today. I think all of these hugs have helped in the princess feeling I'm having. "Thank you Alex, your wife is wonderful. She and Rey have taken such care of me today. Now I see spoiling me is a trait that runs in your household." I just smile at him as I break away and sit back into my seat.

"I'll be on my way to ensure you have the best meal you've ever." With that he headed straight to the kitchen ignoring the other tables.

"Carlos you have an incredible sister and brother-in-law. Thank you for introducing me to them."

"I am glad that you got to meet them. They have been nagging me for a while. Now that they have the rest of the family will be begging me to introduce you to them." He holds my hand as a way to stay connected to me.

"Carlos maybe after I've had some time to think about everything. We still have that job and it was just yesterday that we had our talk. I'm trying not to let everything blow me away and just enjoy today and all of the wonderful surprises that you have planned. But I am going to still need time and space to think. Once I'm ready and we figure us out we can talk about me meeting the rest of your family."

"Ok Babe, as long as your are keeping the 'us' option open that is all I can hope." He squeezed my hand.

I look up to see platters of food being delivered. It is all incredible; I can't begin to say half the names that Carlos has told me. I had a bite or three of everything and moan my approval of it all. Chef Alex is a genius. After we finished dinner, Carlos led me to the night club where it was already crowded but everyone was having a great time.

I danced the first dance of the evening with Carlos. The way he moved us a cross the dance floor reminded me of our evening from the bet. After the song was over, I danced almost every dance with a Merry Man. Carlos danced with me in between each of the guys.

Right before midnight Carlos takes me outside for a breath of fresh air. He wraps me in his arms again "I just wanted to be the last person to wish you a Happy Birthday. I love that I got to be the first one and the last one. I hope that I am able to continue this through the following years." He gives me a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday Stephanie, thank you for being you and being in my life. I have loved you for many years but have tried to keep my distance from you in order to keep you safe. I think that has to be one of most stupid decision I've ever made. I will love you for more years then my heart will beat. Happy Birthday my incredible Babe." He pulls me tighter into his embrace and we just stand there letting his words hang in the nights sky. The spell is broken when I let out a loud and long yawn.

"Babe I think today has been too much fun and excitement." He chuckled.

"I think your right Carlos, do you think anyone would mind if you just took me back to the hotel?" I snuggle closer into him.

"No Babe, the last I saw everyone was off having a good time."

By the time we snuck out and were curled up in the limo. I can't believe I was to tired to hang the full night at 'The Copa'. Carlos must have realized my sadness. "Babe I'll bring you back anytime you want. I loved dancing with you and look forward to spending another night with you in my arms."

"Thanks" I whispered as my eyes closed.

The next thing I realize is Carlos is caring me through the entry way of the hotel room. "Babe, would you like a bubble bath to help relax those muscles you were using tonight?"

"Hmmm that sounds like a perfect end to this perfect day."

He takes me through the master bedroom and into the bathroom. "Alfred already poured the bath for you."

"Oh he's the male version of Ella simply the best. Um Carlos, will you stay in here with me just so I don't fall asleep in the tub?"

He turns me around and helps me out of my dress. When he turns me back to him his eyes are dark with want. "I'll be right back Babe, go ahead and remove the rest of your clothes and get into the tub. I will be back in here in 5 minutes." He says as he walks out of the bathroom.

God this man has great ideas I think as I lower myself into the best bubble bath I've ever had. I lean my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. I hear Carlos come back into the bathroom as he starts messaging my feet. I don't remember anything after that, his tender caress has put me to sleep.

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #4: I don't own any claim in the Plaza, Spa, Salon, The Copacabana, and Russian Tea Room or the fabulous clothes, shoes, and vehicle mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! But links to these fabulous places & items are located on my profile. Please take a look, I had a blast researching! Also within my research I found those lounge chairs that are in the study, I have no idea if the Salon has those types of chairs, I'm using my fiction creative licensing on that front.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I begin another chapter with apologies of not posting regularly. I am sorry; I will not bore nor offend you with my excuse, just my humble apology. I here and now promise to update at least once a week, if I post more than that it will be a bonus :-).

Since it's been a while here's what's been happening:

Chapter 1: Steph, Connie & Lula discuss Steph's up coming birthday. Where we find out that Joe is really dirty cause he was doin' Joyce, on the dining room table no less. Ranger comes back after being gone for 6 months, after a brief welcome home kiss in the alley Ranger has a job for Steph and offers to discuss it at his place over dinner.

Chapter 2: Steph comes up with a game plan on keeping her heart protected. Step 1 physical distance, i.e. the not so pretty distraction outfit 'Granny Panties'. Step 2 emotional distance, distract with subjects of Julie, latest skip fiascos and Grandma Mazurs latest hijinks.

Chapter 3: Dinner time, typical Of Steph's life once she figures out on how to make it go one way nit goes another. Ranger is engaging in conversation, and is keeping his hands to himself. Through the conversation Ranger asks to plan her birthday keeping with the Latin theme that the girls picked. Oh yea Merry Men are now invited.

Chapter 4: Awkward relationship talk. Ranger gives Steph his military file in which he is now discharged. He tells Steph that he loves her, no qualifiers.

Chapter 5: She asks for time and a little space to regroup because he has been hot & cold through their friendship. He also asks to be her date for her birthday. They also discuss the upcoming job there seems to be missing money and a little corporate espionage going on in a country club.

Chapter 6: Ranger surprises Steph with a trip to NYC. But first he has bought her a jumpsuit for the drive over. He brings along the girls, Mary-Lou, Connie and Lula and the Merry Men, Tank, Bobby and Lester (in his chauffeur hat) all in a limo. They arrive outside of The Plaza with another surprise the girls have the Royal Plaza Suite that has a butler named Alfred.

Chapter 7: Master of surprises Ranger takes the girls down to the spa and even introduces them to his sister Adonia a.k.a Ada. After getting their serenity on the girls get ready to go to afternoon tea in dress provided by Ranger. They are clueless on their tea destination until they pull up to the Russian Tea Room. After their meal and Steph feeling like Princess Anastasia Romanov they go back to The Plaza for the next part of Ranger's surprises.

Chapter 8: Ada meets them back in the suite; the study has been transformed into a hair salon. Here we meet Rey Lafayette (bonus to those of you who recognize him as Lafayette from True Blood) and team to do the girls hair and make up before they get into their party dresses. After giving Steph earrings to complete her outfit they are whisked off to dinner and dancing. But now they have even more party goers, Lenny, Hal, Cal and Ram. Were else would Ranger take Steph to but The Copacabana. They meet Chef Alex who is also married to Ada. After a whirlwind of a day Ranger brings Steph back to the suit where a bubble bath and foot massage, provided by him, await her.

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #5!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 8_

_God this man has great ideas I think as I lower myself into the best bubble bath I've ever had. I lean my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. I hear Carlos come back into the bathroom as he starts messaging my feet. I don't remember anything after that, his tender caress has put me to sleep_.

Chapter 9

As my brain begins its travels into conscious land I feel like I'm lying on a big puffy cloud. I open one eye to the comfiest bed in the world, it is hands down better then mine. While underneath me is fluffy behind me is rock hard. I feel an arm across my waist, I look down, and the arm is my favorite mocha color of Carlos. I try to lift I'm off me so that I can go to the bathroom. He grunts and pulls me closer. What time is it? What happened to him being aware of his surroundings? So I whisper "Carlos". I'm answered with another grunt, time to try again so I speak up "Carlos!"

"Babe" well at least he responded this time.

"Carlos you've got to let me up." I pleaded

"Babe you love to sleep, so sleep." he pleaded back.

"I might be able to if you let me up so that I can use the bathroom."

"Shit Babe, I'm sorry." he said as he's lifting up his arm.

As soon as he releases me, I make a break for the bathroom. After I finish using the toilet and I'm washing my hands I get a good look at myself in the mirror. So this is what 29 looks like, hell not a lot different then 28. Maybe 30 won't look much different then this. As I'm looking myself over I see that I'm wearing a black negligee trimmed with lace that hits high on my thigh and I don't remember putting on. I run back into the bedroom "RANGER, what am I wearing and how did it get on me?"

"Babe?" he looks at me blinks a few times then responds to my questions.

"You feel asleep in the tub last night. I tried to wake you but you were out of it. I put that on you so that you didn't have to sleep naked, unless you wanted to sleep naked? If you did then I totally missed an opportunity which I would hate since you know how opportunistic I like to be." and he gives me his wolf grin.

"Nnnnooo, this was fine, thank you." I gulped.

"You are more then welcome, now do you want to go back to sleep or do you want breakfast?" he inquired.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth my stomach decided to make itself known and let out a huge growl. I giggled as he said "I think the beast made the decision for you, come breakfast should be set up in the dining room." He hands me a matching silk robe that only covers the negligee.

We walk out of the master bedroom and into the dining room that has an incredible breakfast buffet set out it has fruit, pastries, bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash browns and an omelets station being manned by Alfred.

"Oh my" I start bouncing while looking at the wonderful food. I giggle "Alfred, this is incredible. Thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome Ms Stephanie. Would you like something to drink?" asked Alfred.

"Yes please, I don't seem to function without coffee in my system." I replied as Carlos pulls a chair out at the table for me to sit.

As he pours and hands me a cup of coffee he says "I hope you enjoyed your birthday so far."

"Oh it's been incredible; I can't begin to tell you the wonderful things we did yesterday. First the spa, then afternoon tea at The Russian Tea Room, after that we had our hair and make up done by a team from the salon here. Finally Carlos took us to The Copacabana where we met the head chef and dance all night." I giggled.

"Yes it does seem you've had a delightful time." chuckled Alfred.

"Babe would you like me to fix you a plate?" asked Carlos.

"Yes please." I replied then take my cup of coffee into my hands and get lost into thought. Of coarse my thoughts are of Carlos. This man that I love has been so attentive since he's been back. He planned my birthday with such extravagance and attention to detail not only for me but for my friends too. He introduced me to his sister and her husband. He tells me he loves me, but he has always loved me in his own way. He has shown it to me with his friendship, the way he supports and mentors me. But it is the day to day relationship that has been lacking. I need that just as much. I asked him for time but will he continue being attentive and talkative?

I sigh as Carlos sits down a plate in front of me. He has chosen some fruit, pancakes, bacon and a western omelet. I look up into his eyes "Thank you"

"You are worth this and much much more Babe." He replied as he kissed my top of my head then turned to fix his own plate.

"Oh Alfred that has to be the best omelet I've ever had, will you adopt me?" I moan as I eat my breakfast.

He chuckles again, "Thank you Ms Stephanie, I've never been asked that before, I'm here if you need anything, just let me know."

He leaves and in walks Tank and Lula hand in hand. I look her in the eye and she says "Yea it might not have been my birthday but I got me a Tank size present." I swear if Tank could blush he would have.

As they figure out what they want to eat and come back to the table with their plates full. I giggle as Tank pulls a chair out for Lula to sit on. Then Bobby and Lester walk in and start helping themselves to breakfast. The conversation starts to pick up as Lester and Bobby start one upping each other with tales of conquests from last night. Mary-Lou and Lenny come into the dining room and start to talk with Alfred as they get their food and come to the table to join in with the festivities. Next to join in were Cal and Hal, which left everyone wondering if Connie and Ram hooked up. We all waited until Carlos said "Time to get ourselves put together and head back to Trenton. We still have a meeting scheduled today at 1600 hours."

"But whose going to wake up the love birds?" asked Lula.

Everyone turned to look at me. "No way guys, how'd I get picked?"

Lula chose to answer "Causes youse was the Birthday Girl, youse still can get away with disturbing them." I shuddered and understood her reasoning because if it was anyone else I would have put up the same argument.

I look up to Carlos, "Come on Babe I'll make sure there is no back lash."

He grabs my hand to stand me up, while everyone disperse to go get themselves ready. We walk down to the bedroom and Carlos gives on solid loud knock. When we don't get an answer I start doing the "shave and haircut" knock. We hear someone starting to move around in the room. The door swings open suddenly, with Ram standing there in his boxers. When he sees Carlos he stands in the position of attention. I giggle when I hear Connie in the background "Shut the door and get back in here, we're not done yet."

Carlos smirks and tells Ram "Heading out in an hour. You going with us are staying here?"

Ram gets a grin on his face "Well since I'm off for the next couple of days and I have the keys for the Escalade I think we might stay and head back later. That ok with you boss?"

"No problem man, I'll set it up for you." Then they did some manly handshake.

Connie yells out "Thanks for everything Ranger, Steph that was the best birthday ever, I'll call you when I get back to the office."

"You better!" I replied back as Ram closes the door.

"Come on Babe; let's go get you packed to head back." Carlos says as we walk back to the master bedroom he gives me a kiss and directs me towards the bathroom to get ready.

When I walk into the bathroom I notice a dress hanging, it's a black boat necked sleeveless sheath dress. With a thin belt and black peep toe heals and underwear laid out next to it. I sigh as I take a quick shower but leave my hair dry; it still looks good Rey has some serious Jersey Girl hair skills. When I finish my shower there are toiletries and makeup next to the sink. It takes me no time to get myself dressed. I head out back into the foyer where I hear everyone gathering.

I walk out and grab Carlos, "Carlos, where is everything from yesterday?"

Carlos raises an eye brow "Don't worry about Babe"

"But those earrings you gave me for my birthday, where are they I don't want them to get lost. Plus the beautiful clothes, I'm sure they need to be cleaned… and"

He stops my ranting by kissing me. "Babe, it has all been taken care of, it's all packed and ready to go back to Trenton, clothes and all."

"Ok, I just didn't want anything to happen to anything, it was all special and from you." I whisper as I'm trying to gather my wits.

"Babe, you look amazing. Lets say our goodbyes and head out." He wraps me tighter in my arms.

We walk into the living room where everyone is convening; even Ada, Chef Alex, Rey and Albert are waiting for us.

I give them all a hug and thank them each for everything they have done for me. I sincerely hope to stay in touch with them all, even Alfred. Carlos gives a hug to his sister and shakes the guys' hands. Then he turns to the Merry Men and tells them not to be late for the meeting and kisses Lula and Mary-Lou on the check.

I stand there in shock as everyone gives me a hug and wishes me happy birthday again they each walk out of the room and out of the suite.

"Um Carlos, aren't we all going home together?" I asked.

"No Babe" he walks me out of the suite and towards the elevator. When we walk into the elevator car he positions us in his usual elevator pose my back to his front. "I have one last surprise for your birthday."

We walk out of the hotel and sitting there is Rolls Royce Phantom. He closes my mouth as I am stunned again. Then Carlos takes my hand and walks me to the back of the car and helps me get in. I look up to the front of the car where I see Alfred ready to drive us home.

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #5: I don't own any claim in the Plaza, Spa, Salon, The Copacabana, and Russian Tea Room or the fabulous clothes, shoes, and vehicles mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! But links to these fabulous places & items are located on my profile. Please take a look, I had a blast researching!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So now my promise is that I **WILL **finish this story. As I said in Insanity "I am kind of stuck in a writer's hump. Yes I said hump, it's not really a block but more a transitional issue from the birthday extravaganza on to the country club job. With some help from CTBabe1202 I am working (well writing) myself out of the hump." So my many THANKS go to CTBabe1202.

Since it's been a while here's what's been happening:

Chapter 1: Steph, Connie & Lula discuss Steph's up coming birthday. Where we find out that Joe is really dirty cause he was doin' Joyce, on the dining room table no less. Ranger comes back after being gone for 6 months, after a brief welcome home kiss in the alley Ranger has a job for Steph and offers to discuss it at his place over dinner.

Chapter 2: Steph comes up with a game plan on keeping her heart protected. Step 1 physical distance, i.e. the not so pretty distraction outfit 'Granny Panties'. Step 2 emotional distance, distract with subjects of Julie, latest skip fiascos and Grandma Mazurs latest hijinks.

Chapter 3: Dinner time, typical Of Steph's life once she figures out on how to make it go one way nit goes another. Ranger is engaging in conversation, and is keeping his hands to himself. Through the conversation Ranger asks to plan her birthday keeping with the Latin theme that the girls picked. Oh yea Merry Men are now invited.

Chapter 4: Awkward relationship talk. Ranger gives Steph his military file in which he is now discharged. He tells Steph that he loves her, no qualifiers.

Chapter 5: She asks for time and a little space to regroup because he has been hot & cold through their friendship. He also asks to be her date for her birthday. They also discuss the upcoming job there seems to be missing money and a little corporate espionage going on in a country club.

Chapter 6: Ranger surprises Steph with a trip to NYC. But first he has bought her a jumpsuit for the drive over. He brings along the girls, Mary-Lou, Connie and Lula and the Merry Men, Tank, Bobby and Lester (in his chauffeur hat) all in a limo. They arrive outside of The Plaza with another surprise the girls have the Royal Plaza Suite that has a butler named Alfred.

Chapter 7: Master of surprises Ranger takes the girls down to the spa and even introduces them to his sister Adonia a.k.a Ada. After getting their serenity on the girls get ready to go to afternoon tea in dress provided by Ranger. They are clueless on their tea destination until they pull up to the Russian Tea Room. After their meal and Steph feeling like Princess Anastasia Romanov they go back to The Plaza for the next part of Ranger's surprises.

Chapter 8: Ada meets them back in the suite; the study has been transformed into a hair salon. Here we meet Rey Lafayette (bonus to those of you who recognize him as Lafayette from True Blood) and team to do the girls hair and make up before they get into their party dresses. After giving Steph earrings to complete her outfit they are whisked off to dinner and dancing. But now they have even more party goers, Lenny, Hal, Cal and Ram. Were else would Ranger take Steph to but The Copacabana. They meet Chef Alex who is also married to Ada. After a whirlwind of a day Ranger brings Steph back to the suit where a bubble bath and foot massage, provided by him, await her.

Chapter 9: The morning after, finds Babe has been changed into a black little nightie by Carlos. Lula & Tank hook up, Hal & Cal share a room, Bobbie & Lester share a room, of coarse Mary-Lou and here hubby Lenny share a room. But guess who had to the walk of shame, is a walk of shame if they're still shaming? Oh yea Ram & Connie, but they decided to spend the weekend thanks to Batman's generosity. After everyone has their bellies full from the breakfast buffet, they say their good-byes to Ada, Chef Alex, Rey and Albert. While the rest of the crew head home in the limo. Babe & Carlos are headed home in the Bat-mobile (Rolls Royce Phantom) driven by Alfred.

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #6!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 9_

_We walk out of the hotel and sitting there is Rolls Royce Phantom. He closes my mouth as I am stunned again. Then Carlos takes my hand and walks me to the back of the car and helps me get in. I look up to the front of the car where I see Alfred ready to drive us home._

Chapter 10 (a/k/a THE HUMP)

We're heading back to Trenton and I'm curled up into Carlos, with my hand engulfed in his, our fingers intertwined, his thumb rubbing circles on the top of my hand and my other hand resting on his powerful thigh has caused such drastic feelings in me. Safe, secure and at peace but in yet I am turned on and aware of every spot that our bodies touch. All of this is just while we ride in this incredible car.

I start thinking over everything that has happened these past couple of days. It is as my brain has been swept up in a tornado, like the one in the Wizard of Oz, or falling down the hole in Alice in Wonderland. I'm living my day to day life and this extraordinary moment takes a hold of me, I meet all sorts of interesting people and when I get back to my regular life I'm not the same person. This extraordinary moment was when Carlos has let me know that he wants me. How can I keep pulling away from him but how can I know he won't send me back after he is done with me? A certain amount of trust is going to have to happen and while he has always had the trust of my life, I'm now going to have to give him the trust of my heart. I can't be leery and still give him my trust it's and either/or thing. He has certainly wooed me and made many of my dreams come true, plus he has started opening up to me. What with his military folder and meeting his sister. I get pulled out of my inner musings when Carlos says "I smell smoke, Babe"

I just sigh, "I was thinking of the Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh?" Was his response, I think he is wanting more of an explanation then I've figured out so far.

"Yea, there are so many similarities." I know this isn't enough of an explanation but it's all I've got right now.

"The tornado and the hole?" He asked.

I smile knowing that he understands me more than I realized. "Don't forget about the unusual cast of characters."

He chuckled "of coarse not Babe who can forget them."

After a few minutes of us just sitting contemplating those movies in silence I asked "So what's next on the agenda Batman?"

"I have a small surprise for you, and then we will have our meeting about the Wentworth case." He replied.

"Carlos, no more it's not my birthday." I can't believe him, how many times have I told him it's too much?

"Yes I'm well aware of that, but this has nothing to do with your birthday and more to do with us." He explained.

"UGH, then your done right?"

"Done, I'll never be done with you, but I will take a breather." He laughed.

The man is stubborn, people say I'm stubborn, but he takes the cake, if he actually ate any. Hmmm cake, he could be that yummy tres leches cake we had last night. I look out the window and realize we have gone past Haywood and are on the other side of town, the residential section. We pull up to a beautiful red brick home. "Where are we?" I asked Carlos.

Alfred opens my car door, and I get out of the luxurious car. Carlos walks around the vehicle and takes my hand as he guides me into the house. "Carlos, what's going on? Where are we?"

He gives me a brilliant smile, "Surprise, welcome to the bat-cave Babe." He walks me through the front door in to an elegant entry way.

The open stair case is one that could easily be in movies, with the beautiful heroine making their grand entrance at the top, and glide down the stairs as they are curved to deliver the person walking down them to the entry way. This is too incredible. "Are you serious? Carlos, the bat-cave is forever? How long have you had this place?"

"Breath Babe, yes the bat-cave is forever, I wanted to bring you here to show you how serious I am about us. I recently bought this house; I figured I needed to have a place away from Haywood. A place that we could be together without interruptions maybe let the guys handle more without me always being there. You don't have to decide anything about us right now. I just wanted you to have the option; I wanted you to see it. I also thought that this would be a place to meet about Wentworth; we are closer to the country club here. This would make a good base of operations since we don't want to give away Rangeman's involvement."

"Why don't you roam around, while I get things set up for the meeting, everyone should be here in about 10 minutes." He said as he pushed me further into the house.

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #6: I don't own any claim in the fabulous home and vehicles mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! There are links to the previous chapters still up on my profile, please take a look! I've had a blast researching!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have a HUGE apology, my work hasn't been beta'd I have had two lovely offers. I am hoping to get it all figured out before I post the next chapter, after this one. My frequency on posting will pick up in a few weeks. I've gotta whip my life into shape, and get back on schedule. Thank you one and all for you patience and reviews! Also to CTBabe1202, thank you for your encouragement!

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #7!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 10_

"_Why don't you roam around, while I get things set up for the meeting, everyone should be here in about 10 minutes." He said as he pushed me further into the house._

Chapter 11

Carlos heads right while I stand here still taking in this amazing entry way. I decide to work from the top to the bottom, up the elegant staircase I go. I'm on the second floor looking over the balcony to the first floor where there is a very cozy but formal living room. In keeping with going in the opposite direction as Carlos I head left.

There are two bedrooms on the left side, each have en suite bathrooms and walking closets that are defiantly bigger then what's in my little apartment. The second bedroom even has a small seating area with steps up to get to the 'bed' portion of the room.

Now to the right side of the staircase, I find another bedroom that has me wondering if this is the master bedroom. It has to be there is the same seating area as the other bedroom; however this one has a double sided fire place. You can see right through to the bathroom and from what I can see it is an awesome. This bathroom is huge. In the middle of the room is a luxurious bath tub. Along two sides of the wall are sinks. Across from the bathtub is a walk in shower of my dreams, with one massive showerhead and four smaller ones that are strategically placed, plus in the corner there is a hand held shower massager. Oh God, I've died and gone to solo orgasm heaven. This bathroom even has a toilet closet. This has to be the master bedroom; the walk in closet is twice the size of the other two.

Taking a deep breath I gather my wits about me and continue with my exploration. To find another bedroom that was identical to the size of the first bedroom suite. But unlike the other side, there is a hallway in between these two bedrooms. Oh my! This place is so huge there is a freakin' elevator in it! Plus a small staircase that goes down to the first floor.

Across the elevator there is another hallway, geez I'm going to have to make myself a map so I don't get lost just on this floor alone. I open the door and there is an arcade, with all the great games from when I was a kid, there is Pac man, Space Invaders, Pole Position. Continuing further into the room there is a glass dome, with two seating areas on either side of the room. Further in there is a full bar and behind it is a humidor lining both sides of the wall. Damn, this place is a palace and this is only one floor. What the hell does the first floor have, shit if all of this is here what the hell does the basement have in it. Only one way to find out, I work myself through the maze of hallways and go back to the main staircase.

Down I go and continue my exploration by heading left. I open the French doors to a beautiful library; the walls are lined with bookcase all the way to the ceiling, with a ladder to help you get to the tippy top to get that book that you absolutely have to read. On the opposite side of the double doors is a fireplace with a couple of cozy reading chairs in front of it. There is a small writing desk on one end of the oval room.

Coming back out of the room, there is a little powder room. Next to this room is an archway, I take a step in and notice another set of French doors. When I open them, I feel like I am whisked into another dimension, damn that Alice and Dorothy feeling again. This room has four doors, not including the one I just came through. Heading left again, gotta keep with the theme of this adventure, down a small hallway; this is a pocket door, when I open it a small wall opens. Shit Man of Mystery, I'm back into the library. This door is a hidden door; I close it back up and go back down the small hallway again. And open the next door on the left. This one takes me into another bathroom. I thought the last bathroom was one of my dreams, but that one had nothing on this one. Built up on its own platform there is a small pool, but I think it is supposed to be a bathtub, but it is just HUGE! Next to it is a round shower that seems to have the same set up as the other bathroom; however this one is on steroids and has a steam room feature. Again two sinks, but this one also has a vanity of every little 'burg girls dreams. The walk in closet has woman's clothes but is organized that in the middle there is an ottoman next to an island of drawers, one side has lingerie and the other has jewelry. After seeing the drool on my chin from the floor to ceiling mirror, I try to shake it off and keep looking around. I found another walk in closet but this one had men's clothes and it wasn't nearly as large as the woman's.

Coming back out the bathroom, I open the third set of doors. There is the biggest bed I think I have ever seen in the middle of the room, with nothing else in the room. To the left of the bed there is a pocket door, I wonder if this is another hidden entryway, but this leads me back into the steroid bathroom. The bed is faced so that it looks out of a large pain glass window into a garden. To the right side of the bed there are more French doors, but when I look out there is a small patio. I decide to leave my exploration to the inside for now. Looking back into the room, I notice another room setting off behind the bed. This one has a two person chaise lounge in front of a fireplace. There is also a flat screen TV, with a couch in front of it.

I notice another set of doors, seriously, I need a freakin' map. I walk through and I back to the 'door room'. I guess that explains the third set of doors. Finally onto the fourth set. It's a wet bar, it isn't to big, but look as if there is a little fridge for water and some snacks, plus a coffee maker and some cocktails. Wow this HAS to be the master bedroom. There are no doubts about it!

I walk back through the 'door room' and back through the archway shaking my head trying to get my mental feet back underneath me. Carlos walks through the next entry way and takes me into his arms and asks me, "Babe, so what do you think of the bat-cave?"

"I'm even more convinced that you are Batman. This has to be Wayne manor, except it's actually ' Mañoso Manor'. Seriously Carlos I can't even find the right words to describe it so far and I haven't even seen everything. It is incredible, it's elegant, huge and the dream of every little 'burg girl."

"Babe, how about you take a break from exploring? It is time for the meeting we are all set up in the dining room." He gives a kiss to my forehead.

"Sure Batman, while we're in the meeting can you have Robin make me a map of this place? I almost got lost on the second floor." I ask him with my big grin on my face. Then I realize it's been longer than 10 minutes, I look at my watch and it's been an hour. I hope I haven't kept anyone waiting.

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #7: I don't own any claim in the fabulous home mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! There are links to the previous chapters still up on my profile, please take a look! I've had a blast researching!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have a BETA! YEA CTBabe 1202! I can't begin to thank you for all your help and encouragement. You are wonderful!

Again, I hang my head in shame in the delay in posting but I've been whipping my life into shape. Lots of love and thanks to those who are reviewing and to everyone's patience as I continue this story!

Since it's been a while here's what's been happening:

Chapter 1: Steph, Connie & Lula discuss Steph's up coming birthday. Where we find out that Joe is really dirty cause he was doin' Joyce, on the dining room table no less. Ranger comes back after being gone for 6 months, after a brief welcome home kiss in the alley Ranger has a job for Steph and offers to discuss it at his place over dinner.

Chapter 2: Steph comes up with a game plan on keeping her heart protected. Step 1 physical distance, i.e. the not so pretty distraction outfit 'Granny Panties'. Step 2 emotional distance, distract with subjects of Julie, latest skip fiascos, and Grandma Mazurs latest hijacks.

Chapter 3: Dinnertime, typical Of Steph's life once she figures out on how to make it go one-way not goes another. Ranger is engaging in conversation, and is keeping his hands to himself. Through the conversation Ranger asks to plan her birthday keeping with the Latin theme that the girls picked. Oh yea Merry Men are now invited.

Chapter 4: Awkward relationship talk. Ranger gives Steph his military file in which he is now discharged. He tells Steph that he loves her, no qualifiers.

Chapter 5: She asks for time and a little space to regroup because he has been hot & cold through their friendship. He also asks to be her date for her birthday. They also discuss the upcoming job there seems to be missing money and a little corporate espionage going on in a country club.

Chapter 6: Ranger surprises Steph with a trip to NYC. But first he has bought her a jumpsuit for the drive over. He brings along the girls, Mary-Lou, Connie and Lula and the Merry Men, Tank, Bobby and Lester (in his chauffeur hat) all in a limo. They arrive outside of The Plaza with another surprise the girls have the Royal Plaza Suite that has a butler named Alfred.

Chapter 7: Master of surprises Ranger takes the girls down to the spa and even introduces them to his sister Adonia a.k.a Ada. After getting their serenity on the girls get ready to go to afternoon tea in dress provided by Ranger. They are clueless on their tea destination until they pull up to the Russian Tea Room. After their meal and Steph feeling like Princess Anastasia Romanov they go back to The Plaza for the next part of Ranger's surprises.

Chapter 8: Ada meets them back in the suite; the study has been transformed into a hair salon. Here we meet Rey Lafayette (bonus to those of you who recognize him as Lafayette from True Blood) and team to do the girls hair and make up before they get into their party dresses. After giving Steph earrings to complete her outfit they are whisked off to dinner and dancing. But now they have even more party goers, Lenny, Hal, Cal and Ram. Were else would Ranger take Steph to but The Copacabana. They meet Chef Alex who is also married to Ada. After a whirlwind of a day Ranger brings Steph back to the suit where a bubble bath and foot massage, provided by him, await her.

Chapter 9: The morning after, finds Carlos has changed Babe into a black little nightie. Lula & Tank hook up, Hal & Cal share a room, Bobbie & Lester share a room, of coarse Mary-Lou and here hubby Lenny share a room. But guess who had to the walk of shame, is it a walk of shame if they're still shaming? Oh yea Ram & Connie, but they decided to spend the weekend thanks to Batman's generosity. After everyone has their bellies full from the breakfast buffet, they say their good-byes to Ada, Chef Alex, Rey and Albert. While the rest of the crew head home in the limo. Babe & Carlos are headed home in the Bat-mobile (Rolls Royce Phantom) driven by Alfred.

Chapter 10: The drive to the Bat-cave in the Bat-mobile leaves Babe to feel like she has been swooped up in the tornado from the Wizard of Oz or falling down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland.

Chapter 11: Holy Bat-Cave Batman… this thing is huge! Babe needs Robin to make a map. The only problem her Batman doesn't have a Robin.

Disclaimer: I own not one iota of these characters or the Stephanie Plum Universe, lucky Janet! Not to give anything away but please see Disclaimer #7!

* * *

_Previous Chapter 11_

_"Sure Batman, while we're in the meeting can you have Robin make me a map of this place? I almost got lost on the second floor." I ask him with my big grin on my face. Then I realize it's been longer than 10 minutes, I look at my watch and it's been an hour. I hope I haven't kept anyone waiting._

Carlos guided me towards the dinning room in the front of the house to the right of the staircase. Everyone looks up at us as we walk in and all eyes are on us. I give my little finger wave to them as Carlos steers me around the table to the only two empty seats, one at the head of the table and the one he sits me in is seated to the left. Across the table from me is Tank with the rest of the Merry Men along side him. At the other end of the 12 top table is an older gentleman, he looks to be in his seventies and is dressed in an impeccable Brooks Brother's three piece suit. I didn't even know that men wore vests in their suits anymore. I glanced back to Carlos and he just gave me the one eyebrow wave, damn that man and his sexy Cuban self.

"Mr. Wentworth I would like to introduce you to the remaining and most important member of our team Ms. Stephanie Plum. Steph this is our client Mr. Wentworth."

"Mr. Wentworth, it is very nice to meet you. I assure you that the rest of Rangeman and I will do everything in our position to take care of this sensitive issue for you." Gotta love that those 'burg manners never fail.

"Ms. Plum, thank you for your help my country club has been in the family for many generations. It relieves this old mans worries that you will be able to assist." As he finishes saying this I look into his eyes and I see the worry that is burdening him. He looks away from me and addresses Carlos. "So now that I have met your team what is your plan of action?"

"Mr. Wentworth, the current plan is to have Stephanie and I go undercover as an engaged couple looking to join your country club while we are planning for our wedding. I will be Roberto Carlos Muniz and my fiancée is Stephanie Marie Palma. With these personas we can get a better look around, as we will be seen as new members. Also as we are scouting the area for our wedding we can keep an eye on all the employees. We will utilize Rangeman for surveillance of those employees we deem necessary to look further into, plus we will be pulling our own background searches on every employee you have. This will give a broader scope of any potential ties to Royal Oak Country Club as we will be able to look at their finances."

Carlos takes a moment to let that information digest with Mr. Wentworth before he continues.

"As I stated we will be going in as new members and will start our investigation on tomorrow, Monday, night at the New Members Party. Through the week we will use the club and it's services while we keep everyone under observation. Is this suitable for your needs Mr. Wentworth?"

Mr. Wentworth thinks for a few minutes before he answers. "Yes, Mr. Mañoso I believe this will be acceptable."

"Please from this point forward I am Roberto Carlos Muniz. Tank will bring a contract over for you to sign tomorrow morning detailing the plan. Then Stephanie and I will see you in the evening at the party. Please remember our new names, this is critical."

He nods his head in understanding then stands to leave. I stand up to give my good-byes. "Mr. Wentworth, it was a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for putting your trust into Rangeman."

"Ms. Plum, I look forward to meeting you again tomorrow night." He shakes my hand good bye as Tank begins to walk him out. I look over to Carlos as he begins to discuss the details of the assignment with the guys. He looks up at me and I give him a finger wave as I head out to start exploring the rest of the Bat-cave.

* * *

tbc

Disclaimer #7: I don't own any claim in the fabulous home mentioned in this chapter. I've gotta win the lotto! There are links to the previous chapters still up on my profile, please take a look! I've had a blast researching!


	13. Sentinel Note

A/N: I have every intention of finishing Sentinel of My Heart. I stepped away from it for a while and tried to write a few times in the last few weeks to no avail. After talking to Margaret, aka whymelucylu, I decided that I will take this story down in the next month and start to re-write it. SO PLEASE, PLEASE be patient with me while I work on this story. I know I have finished Insanity and started on Frenzy. I also have two other stories in work in the recesses of my brain, one that finishes the story arc that Insanity and Frenzy have started. I also have a total A/U plot line story! I can't seem to keep the story ideas out of my brain, it doesn't help that Margaret fuels them! 3 much love to ya! Again thank you to each and everyone of you that have read, reviewed, favorite and followed Sentinel! It's down but NOT OUT! I WILL FINISH IT! Hmmm New Years Resolution for FanFiction!


End file.
